Aquatics One-Shots
by MitsukiDevil
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot incarnant les supers beaux gosses de Free! Je préviens que cela sera souvent des YAOI donc les homophobes passez votre chemin /!\ OS n 5 : Thunder : Quand il y a une nuit d'orage et que Momotarô et Seijurô sont tout seuls dans leur maison, ça donne quoi ? Pas de Yaoï ! OS "mignon" :) /Chap 6 : Annonce de l'auteur :3/
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo mina ^^ ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter un recueil d'OS centré sur les relations des troooooppps beaux gosses *q* de l'animé « Free! ». **

**Je vous préviens que les OS seront très très souvent des YAOI donc si vous êtes homophobes, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin afin que votre âme sensible ne soit pas choquée ^^' ! Je vous aurais prévenu /!\**

* * *

><p><strong>Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le premier OS Yaoi (forcément ^^), incarnant Sosuke Yamazaki (juste divin *,*) et Rin Matsuoka (très mignon également *^*) <strong>

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Shark's present ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Nous étions au mois de septembre, le 14 pour être exacte. Tout les élèves nageurs du lycée Samezuka savaient très bien qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour un certain garçon de troisième année. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec un autre élève de sa classe et pour qui il avait des sentiments. Seulement, il était hors de question de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Jamais, ô grand Jamais, Sosuke Yamazaki révélerait l'amour qu'il portait à son camarade de chambre, Rin Matsuoka. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait, malgré le fait que le requin soit son meilleur ami, il refusait catégoriquement de lui dire « je t'aime » en face. Pourtant, ses sentiments ne faisaient que s'accroître de jour en jour et il avait souvent envie de tout céder et de laisser parler son cœur pour lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui. Mais c'était trop dur. Dire ces deux petits mots était vraiment une tâche complexe pour Sosuke. En réalité, il avait peur, oui, le grand et beau brun aux yeux turquoises avait peur de se faire rejeter. Bien qu'il ait un fort caractère, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un cœur sensible sous tous ses muscles. Et puis, il était affreusement jaloux de Haruka Nanase, il devait l'avouer. Lorsqu'il le voyait avec Rin, il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines et avait l'envie meurtrière de tuer Haru. Matsuoka n'était rien qu'à LUI. A lui et à personne d'autre. Seulement, il était leur capitaine avec Ai et Momo et il avait ses responsabilités à remplir ; de plus, il était un ancien membre de Iwatobi et ses anciens camarades lui demandaient souvent de venir faire quelques longueur dans leur piscine. Ce point là énervait vraiment Sosuke. C'est vrai quoi à la fin ! Rin était un élève, nageur de Samezuka, leur piscine était bien mieux que celle de ses anciens coéquipiers, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il acceptait leurs propositions ?! Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il y avait Nanase ?! Est-ce que Rin aimait Haru ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ?! Toutes ses questions résonnaient dans la tête de Sosuke et il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il toujours cacher ses sentiments ou bien, devait-il les avouer au requin ? Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Rah… pourquoi pensait-il à ça aujourd'hui ? C'était son anniversaire et il s'inquiétait sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Rin. Pfff… ce jour n'était pas vraiment le bon pour penser à ça mais savoir que Matsuoka l'aimait aussi, serait vraiment un cadeau exceptionnel. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Cela n'arriverait pas. Déçu, le brun soupira et descendit de son lit, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il revêtit une veste de survêtement et quitta sa chambre, ignorant les personnes qui l'attendaient au seuil de la porte.<p>

**«-Yamazaki-senpai ! Bon anniversaire ! »** S'exclama Aiichirou.

**«-Joyeux anniversaire, Yamazaki-senpai ! »** S'exclama à son tour Momotarou.

**[… ]**

Sosuke ne répondit pas à ses coéquipiers. Bien qu'il fut touché par leurs vœux, ils ne valaient pas ceux du requin, la personne qu'il aimait secrètement. Il aurait tant voulut que Rin soit là avec les deux autres pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, mais apparemment, ce dernier manquait à l'appel. Curieux, il demanda tout de même, sans se retourner :

**«-Où est Rin ? »**

**«-Euh…, on sait pas vraiment, depuis ce matin il est introuvable,» **répondit Ai.

**«-Si ça trouve, il est allait retrouver Nanase à son club de natation,»** ajouta Momo.

Momotarou n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Pourquoi ? Parce que Sosuke se retourna vers lui, affichant une moue meurtrière qui le frissonner avec Aiichirou. Mais n'étant pas motiver, il reprit son chemin en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. A la seconde où il avait entendu le nom de Haruka, il avait eut une soudaine envie de plaquer Momo contre le mur avant de le tabasser pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Sa jalousie était encore plus violente qu'à l'origine. Le besoin de révéler ses sentiments à Rin devenait vraiment urgent. Mais où diable ce requin était-il aller se fourrer ?! Le jour de son anniversaire en plus ! Tss… incorrigible. Il espéra tout de même qu'il n'était pas retourner une fois de plus à Iwatobi, retrouver ses anciens camarades y compris Nanase. Putain ce qu'il pouvait le haïr ce mec, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui qui pouvait plaire à Rin ?! Ils étaient tout les deux bruns, ils avaient aussi tout les deux des yeux bleus, la seule différence qu'il y avait était leurs tailles et leurs musculatures. Sosuke était un peu plus et grand et musclé que Haru. Mais ce n'était quand même pas ce léger détail qui favorisait Nanase, si ?! Rah ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir le genre de Matsuoka ! Pourtant, il était l'un de ses meilleur ami et il se devait de savoir ses préférences, mais Rin, était-il gay ou hétéro ? Cette simple question lui serra le cœur car il ignorait si le requin était plus attiré par les gars que par les filles ou l'inverse. Intérieurement, il espéra qu'il aimait les mecs. Il l'espéra vraiment. Ayant toujours la tête ailleurs, il ne remarqua même pas les autres membres du natation qui arrivaient du self, le sourire au lèvres.

**«-Joyeux Anniver…,» **

Ils se stoppèrent tous dans leur vœu en voyant l'absence de réaction de Sosuke. Une fois de plus, il fut touché par cette attention mais elle ne valait pas encore celle de Rin. Il en avait marre, il décida de partir du lycée et c'est avec mépris qu'il prit le bus pour le club de natation, Iwatobi, en espérant de ne pas y trouver le requin. Franchement, il se demanda où Matsuoka a bien pu aller, le jour de Son anniversaire, _**« Tout mais pas avec Nanase, ste plaît… »**_ pensa-t-il. Mais à part cet endroit, il ignorait où est ce qu'il aurait bien pu aller…

* * *

><p>Arrivé à Iwatobi, il entra en trombe dans le club et alla directement au bord de la piscine, voir si Rin n'était pas entrain de nager dans l'eau… avec Haru. Au premier coup d'œil, Sosuke n'aperçut pas le requin, par contre, il vit Makoto et ô joie…, celui qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir aujourd'hui tout comme les autres jours, Nanase Haruka.<p>

**«-Sosuke ? Que fais-tu ici ? »** Demanda le châtain.

**«-…, Rien de spécial…, **répondit Yamazaki.** Pourquoi, ça vous dérange que j'sois ici ? »** Demanda-t-il sèchement.

**«-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste étonnant de te voir ici alors que tu es de Samezuka,»** répliqua Makoto.

**«-J'vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant alors que Rin vient de son plein gré et qu'il vient du même lycée que moi…,»** fit remarquer Sosuke.

**«-…, Oui mais lui…, c'est différent…,»** répliqua sèchement Haru.

**«-…, Ah ouais ? Et j'pourrai savoir pourquoi ? »** Demanda Yamazaki irrité.

**«-Euh…,»** tenta Makoto pour essayer de calmer l'atmosphère.

**«-Tu le sais déjà pourquoi…,** déclara Nanase.** Il a fait partit de notre club par le passé, contrairement à toi…,»** reprit-il.

**«-Oh je vois…, **commença Sosuke. **Y a que les anciens membres qui ont le droit de venir ici, c'est ça ? »** Demanda par la suite, le requin-baleine passablement énervé.

**«-Non Yamazaki, c'est juste que…,»** commença Makoto.

**«-Juste quoi ?!** Explosa le nageur de Samezuka.** 'Tain, est-ce que Rin est là ?! »** Reprit-il.

**«-Matsuoka ? Ici ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu et toi Haru ? »** Demanda le châtain.

**«-…, Non, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus,** répondit le dauphin. **Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant de savoir où est Rin ? »** Demanda par la même occasion Nanase.

**«-En quoi ça te regarde ?! » **Demanda à son tour Sosuke avec toujours autant d'agacement.

**[…]**

Nanase ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua de fixer Yamazaki qui le regardait toujours avec une moue énervée. Qu'il se souvienne, il l'avait toujours regarder de cette manière mais ça ne le déstabilisait pas pour autant, pour tout avouer, il s'en fichait complètement. Par contre, il était intrigué par son dévouement de trouver Rin. C'était-il passé quelque chose à Samezuka ? Mystère. Mais en voyant Sosuke énervé, Haru décida de ne pas en rajouter et resta calme, malgré le fait que ce silence si soudain, commençait à se faire gênant.

**«-C'est bon, j'ai plus rien à faire ici, j'vous laisse faire trempette,»** déclara Yamazaki.

Le requin-baleine commença à peine à s'éloigner qu'il entendit dans son dos :

**«-Au fait, bon anniversaire, Sosuke,»** déclara Makoto sincère.

L'interpellé ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et de répondre « merci » au châtain tellement il était énervé. Mais d'une part, il était plutôt soulagé, Rin n'était pas retourné voir Nanase. Seulement, cela voulait dire qu'il ne savait toujours pas où il était. Cela l'inquiéta un peu mais le connaissant, il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Il partit donc de la piscine et du club pour reprendre la direction de son lycée, rassuré. Intérieurement, il était vraiment heureux que le requin ne soit pas retourné à Iwatobi mais maintenant, il se demandait où est-ce qu'il aurait pu aller. Il espéra qu'il trouverait une bonne excuse pour s'être absenté le jour de son anniversaire parce que c'était pas dit qu'il lui pardonne, il allait même lui faire la gueule, tiens, pour lui faire payer. Sosuke aurait tellement voulut passer cette journée avec Rin, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il disparaisse ? Tss… il perdait rien pour attendre. Le requin-baleine saurait lui faire regretter son absence, oh ça oui, il saurait comment le punir… mais pour l'heure, il devait déjà rentrer à Samezuka et après il verrait la manière dont il le ferait regretter.

* * *

><p>De nouveau à son lycée, Yamazaki fit toujours mine d'ignorer ses camarades mais parmi eux, un de ses coéquipier vint à sa rencontre.<p>

**«-Yamazaki-senpai ! Où étiez-vous passé ? »** Demanda Aiichirou.

**«-…, Nulle part…,»** répondit Sosuke blasé.

Le brun commença à s'éloigner.

**«-Euh… je voulais vous prévenir que…,»** commença l'argenté.

**«-Quoi ?! »** S'exclama le requin-baleine.

**«-…, Que… que Rin-senpai est revenu et… et qu'il est dans votre chambre…,» **poursuivit le deuxième année.

**«-…, 'Rci pour l'info…,»** répliqua Sosuke.

Plus qu'heureux et soulagé intérieurement, Yamazaki cacha sa joie et prit directement la direction de sa chambre. Le requin s'était enfin décidé à se montrer, pas trop tôt ! Il allait enfin pouvoir passer du temps rien que tout les deux. Enfin il l'espérait. Arrivé devant sa porte, il entra sans frapper et aperçut Rin allongé sur son lit entrain de jouer avec sa PSP. Il fit mine de l'ignorer et rejoignit son lit qui se trouvait au dessus de celui qu'il aimait.

**«-Te voilà enfin, **lança Matsuoka. **J'me demandais où tu étais,»** reprit-il.

**«-…, C'est toi qui me dis ça ?** Demanda Sosuke. **J'peux savoir où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? »** Redemanda le requin-baleine.

**«-Quelque part… j'avais besoin d'être seul un moment…,»** avoua Rin.

**«-Tu… tu veux m'en parler ou…,»** commença le brun inquiet

**«-Non enfin…,** le coupa Matsuoka. **Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes affaires…,»** poursuivit-il.

A ce moment là, le requin ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami descende de son lit et à ce qu'il s'assoit, très proche de lui.

**«-Depuis quand tu m'embêtes avec tes soucis, j'te rappelle que je suis ton meilleur pote et que tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout, au contraire,» **assura Sosuke en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Rin.

**«-Sosuke…,»** commença Matsuoka touché par cet aveu.

Le requin-baleine sourit gentiment à son ami en le voyant ainsi mais son sourire commença à s'effacer lorsqu'il vit ses yeux grenats s'humidifier. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste, voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues, il avait horreur de ça. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et il n'hésita pas à étreindre Rin, qui surpris, se laissa faire tellement il ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes. Il sentit que Sosuke le collait contre lui et il s'accrocha à sa veste tout en sanglotant lamentablement.

**«-Rin… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…,** déclara gentiment le brun. **Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer,»** reprit-il.

**«-…, Je… je pleurs pas… baka…,** commença Matsuoka. **C'est juste que… que j'ai du mal à… à imaginer… l'année suivante… sans… sans toi à mes côtés… je… je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare… pas encore une fois… j'ai eut du mal à supporter ton… ton absence…,»** avoua Rin entre ses sanglots.

Touché et ému. C'était les deux sentiments qui qualifiait le mieux Sosuke en ce moment. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre tout comme ses joues chauffer sous le coup de ses aveux. Jamais il oserait l'avouer à Rin mais, il ressentait exactement les mêmes choses que lui. Il avait du mal à se propulser dans le futur, dans un futur où Matsuoka serait une nouvelle fois loin de lui. Il aimerait tellement rester avec lui pour toujours, il l'aimait tellement son requin qu'il ne pouvait plus l'abandonner. Sosuke trouva que cette occasion était unique pour lui avouer ses sentiments, il décolla légèrement le pourpre de son torse et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues et essuya, avec douceur, les larmes qui y coulaient.

**«-Rin…,»** murmura Yamazaki.

Le requin rosit en entendant sa voix si envoûtante et vit qu'il rapprochait sa tête de la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils sentirent tout les deux le souffles de l'autre caresser leurs peaux. Leurs fronts se touchaient et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avec douceur et lenteur. Les larmes de Rin commencèrent à se calmer et Sosuke en profita pour le ré-embrasser avec plus de passion et d'ardeur, les faisant tout les deux gémir de plaisir. Le requin répondit au baiser de son ami, maintenant « amant » et l'attira contre lui de manière à ce qu'il soit allongé sur lui. Sans rompre ce qu'ils avaient commencé, le pourpre passa ses mains derrière la nuque du requin-baleine et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. Ce geste eut pour effet d'électriser Sosuke qui fit passer sa langue entre les lèvres de Rin et alla trouver sa jumelle. Les deux muscles se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à se caresser sensuellement avant de devenir un bal enflammé remplit d'amour. Ils gémirent tout les deux de plaisir et continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons arrivent à leur maximum. Mais étant des nageurs de haut niveau, enfin surtout pour Rin, leurs organes respiratoires étaient habitués à de grandes inspirations lorsqu'ils nageaient donc ils pouvaient doublement profité des lèvres de l'autre. Seulement, il fallait bien y mettre fin un moment ou à un autre, d'autant plus que le requin avait d'autres projets plus… érotiques pour son Sosuke, vu que c'était son anniversaire, il fallait lui faire plaisir et Rin saurait le faire. Ils rompirent donc leur ardent baiser, haletant, le feu aux joues et les yeux embués par un désir déjà naissant.

* * *

><p><strong>!\ YAOI ~,~**

* * *

><p>Seulement, ils redoutaient tout les deux d'être dérangé lors de leurs petits… jeux sensuels et alors qu'il allait se lever, Yamazaki fut stoppé par le requin qui le colla contre le matelas en lui souriant d'une manière très… suspecte. Il voulut répliquer mais les lèvres de Rin prirent ardemment possession des siennes et il ne pu se retenir de lui répondre. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le pourpre rompt aussi rapidement son baiser et qu'il le délaisse pour aller… fermer la porte à clé ?! Qu'il était prévoyant ce requin. Aussi, il retira sa veste de survet', lentement, la faisant glisser le long de son corps sous les yeux enflammés par le désir de Sosuke. Il continua sur cette lancée et s'attaqua à son T-shirt, toujours avec autant de sensualité et lenteur qui commencèrent à impatienter le grand brun, qui se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus. En voyant Rin, maintenant torse-nu, Yamazaki sentit une grande chaleur le prendre soudainement, ses muscles si bien sculptés, cette peau blanche qui avait l'air si douce, si appétissante, son corps était parfait. Pressé, Sosuke ne tarda pas à retirer lui aussi ses vêtements du haut et, chose étant faite, il réduisit aussitôt l'écart entre lui et Matsuoka. Ce dernier ressentait d'ailleurs ces mêmes sensations, le corps divinement bâtit du grand brun tout comme son teint légèrement bronzé étaient juste un pur régal pour ses yeux sanguins. Jamais il lui aurait avoué mais son torse ne le laissa pas indifférent, il était tellement musclé et impressionnant qu'il en était devenu difficile, pour Rin, de ne pas s'imaginer des fantasmes plutôt érotiques, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en maillot de bain. Et aujourd'hui, il allait enfin pouvoir réaliser ses rêves les plus fous, d'autant plus que c'était l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, dorénavant petit ami. Cependant, alors que Sosuke allait le ré-embrasser, il lui mit la main sur la bouche et lui murmura à l'oreille.<p>

**«-…, Allons dans la salle de bain… » **

Surpris, le requin-baleine rougit sous le ton envoûtant de la voix de son ancien capitaine et se laissa entraîner par ce dernier, tellement il avait envie de lui. Arrivés dans la salle de bain, Rin ferma la porte à clé, bien évidemment, avant de reporter toute son attention sur Sosuke. Bon sang ce qu'il était sexy, simplement vêtit de son pantalon ! Le seul bémol s'était qu'il ne lui moulait pas ses formes, dommage… . Rin se doutait bien qu'un _certain_ endroit de son corps devait être en réaction dans ses moments là et le seul moyen pour le constater était de lui retirer ce fichu jogging. Il se rapprocha donc du grand brun, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur de dos. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques millimètre et Sosuke pouvait voir la flamme de désir qui illuminaient les yeux sanguins du requin.

**«-Rin…,»** commença Yamazaki.

Il ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Matsuoka prirent les siennes d'assaut pour l'embrasser passionnément. En même temps, le pourpre fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de Sosuke et commença à le caresser sensuellement. Sa peau était si douce au toucher, Rin prenait plaisir à le caresser, il rompit d'ailleurs leur baiser et descendit au niveau de son cou qui avait l'air appétissant. Il commença d'abord par l'embrasser tendrement, laissant parfois sa langue retracer ses courbes et approfondit la chose en lui mordillant gentiment la peau. Seulement, il avait oublié un petit détail : ses dents étaient aussi aiguisées que celle des requins et forcément, Sosuke lui fit savoir :

**«-Aïe…»**

Désolé, Rin stoppa tout ses gestes, au grand regret que grand brun, et s'éloigna légèrement de lui, en baissant la tête.

**«-…, Pardonnes-moi…, je ne voulais pas te faire mal… j'ai tout gâché…,»** déclara-t-il désolé.

Il tourna le dos à Sosuke et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte jusqu'à ce que le grand brun abatte son poing sur la porte, juste au dessus de lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il se trouvait juste derrière.

**«-Pars pas…,»** déclara Yamazaki.

**«-…, Mais… je t'ai…,»** commença Rin sans se retourner.

**«-Mordu ?** Le coupa Sosuke. **C'est pas grave…,»** reprit-il.

Il fit tourner Matsuoka sur lui même et le colla contre la porte en le prenant par les épaules, en faisant en sorte que leurs torses se touchent.

**«-…, Je dirais même que c'est… érotique,» **ajouta le grand brun d'une voix suave.

Rin frissonna en entendant les paroles de son petit ami et croisa une fois de plus, son regard remplit de désir. Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter ici, il avait tellement rêvé de ces instants avec Sosuke qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas stopper ses activités… surtout par sa faute.

**«-…, Continues…,» **murmura soudainement le requin-baleine.

Apparemment il lisait dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert et on pouvait dire que ça l'arrangeait. Le pourpre entoura avec hésitation le corps du brun et le ré-embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre ses baisers dans le cou de Sosuke. Ce dernier frissonna sous les baisers sensuels de Rin et il le vit descendre un peu plus bas, au niveau de son torse. Il sentit la langue du requin retracer sensuellement les courbes de ses pectoraux et gémit lorsqu'il se mit à s'attarda sur ses boutons de chair si sensibles.

**«-Mmhh… Ah… R-Rin…,» **

La langue du requin titilla ses tétons déjà durcis et ses doigts les caressaient avec ardeur. La chaleur commença alors à augmenter entre eux deux et quelque chose disait à Sosuke que c'était loin d'être terminé, même très loin. D'autant plus que Matsuoka descendit encore plus bas et arriva au niveau de ses abdominaux. Mais d'abord, il s'agenouilla et entreprit de retirer son pantalon ainsi que le sien, ils étaient maintenant simplement vêtis de leurs sous-vêtements. Le grand brun rosit en voyant Rin à genoux, devant lui, surtout devant _cet_ endroit et il le vit de nouveau entrain de lécher avec sensualité ses muscles et frémit en sentant sa langue sur ses abdos. Sans le vouloir, il s'accrocha à ses cheveux pour éviter de gémir mais le pourpre n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis.

**«-…, Ne te retiens pas de gémir, je veux entendre ta voix remplit de plaisir… Sosuke…,»** ordonna le requin.

Yamazaki ne répondit pas et le laissa faire, en retirant sa main de ses cheveux et en essayant tout de même de masquer son plaisir.

**«-Ah… Rin… tu… tu voudrais pas…,»** commença le grand brun.

**«-Oui ? »**

**«-…, Que… qu'on aille… qu'on aille sous la douche pour… pour continuer… »** Reprit Sosuke.

Le pourpre esquissa un sourire plutôt pervers et se releva avec l'aide de son petit ami.

**«-…, C'est toi qui décide… c'est ton anniversaire après tout…,»** assura Rin.

Le requin-baleine rosit en entendant ses paroles et entraîna Matsuoka dans la cabine de douche en le collant contre la paroi. Sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa avec passion et lui caressa sensuellement le torse tout en ondulant ses hanches contre les siennes. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et commencèrent une danse passionnée et enflammée, les faisant gémir tout les deux de plaisir. Ils se séparèrent après cinq minutes de baisers intenses et Rin alla allumer l'eau chaude de la douche avant d'inverser les positions. Sosuke était maintenant contre le mur et il savait très bien ce qui allait arrivé ensuite. Son petit ami le ré-embrassa tendrement avant de se ré-agenouiller et de s'amuser avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il sentit ses lèvres caresser sa peau et rougit lorsqu'il sentit son dernier vêtement glisser le long de ses jambes.

**«-…, Rin…,» **gémit Sosuke.

Le pourpre le regarda avant de reporter toute son attention sur l'objet de ses désirs. Il commença par la caresser doucement de toute sa longueur, jetant parfois des coups d'œil pervers et furtifs à son petit ami qui nageait déjà en plein plaisir. Jamais il n'avait vu le requin-baleine dans cet état là et il devait avouer qu'il était vraiment trop sexy et désirable comme ça. Sans le faire plus attendre, Rin donna quelques coups de langues sur son intimité déjà tendu à son maximum avant de commencer à le prendre en bouche.

**«-Aaaaahhh… R-Rin… aaahh…,» **gémit Yamazaki.

Le requin continua de prendre sa verge en bouche, jusqu'à son intégralité. Il entreprit ensuite à commencer un lent va-et-vient,

faisant gémir le brun.

**«-Aaaaahh… aaahh… R-Rin… R-Rin… c'est… c'est… han oui… bon…,» **

Cette nouvelle sensation que lui procurait son petit ami était tout simplement exquise. De plus, Matsuoka avait l'air de savoir s'y prendre avec ce genre de chose et c'était pas pour autant lui déplaire. Il voulait qu'il continue ses gestes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au point de non retour. Il sentait sa langue caresser sensuellement son membre et sentit que Rin accéléra son mouvement. Son plaisir doubla, voir même tripla, sa chaleur corporelle augmenta et ses gémissements commençaient à se faire plus pressant et suppliant.

**«-…, Aaahhhh… aaahhh… Rin… ste… ste… aah… plaît… con… han oui… continues…,»** supplia Sosuke.

Heureux que ça lui plaise autant, le requin continua sur sa lancée et accéléra encore plus son rythme afin de faire encore plus gémir le grand brun. C'était tellement plaisant pour Rin t'entendre Yamazaki gémir grâce à lui, que son intimité se tendait en même temps. Il rougit en pensant à ce qu'il venait de penser et sentit que son petit ami s'accrocha à ses cheveux tellement il était submergé par le plaisir.

**«-Aaaaaahhhhh… Rin… je… je vais… je vais… ven… ir…,»** gémit le requin-baleine.

A ce moment-là, le pourpre ralentit son rythme jusqu'à l'arrêter complètement, à la plus grande surprise de Sosuke. A vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas qu'il stoppe soudainement ce qu'il était entrain de faire, surtout _cette_ chose là. Il le vit se relever et il croisa son regard sanguin déterminé.

**«-Pour… pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? »** Demanda le grand brun surpris.

**«-…, Parce que… je veux qu'on vienne ensemble…,»** avoua Rin en rougissant.

Trop mignon. Voir le requin pourpre rougir et l'entendre dire des choses érotiques étaient vraiment unique et adorable. Sosuke esquissa un petit sourire pervers et inversa leurs positions, à la plus grande surprise de Matsuoka.

**«-Mais…,»** commença-t-il.

**«-…, C'est mon anniversaire ? » **Demanda le requin-baleine.

**«-…, Euh bah oui et ? » **Demanda à son tour Rin.

**«-Tu veux me faire plaisir ? » **Redemanda Sosuke.

**«-…, Bien sûr que oui ! »** S'exclama le pourpre.

**«-Alors… laisse moi te faire l'amour…,»** répliqua Yamazaki.

Le visage de Rin vira au cramoisi et sentit son intimité se tendre encore plus en écoutant ces paroles. Sosuke s'en aperçut et s'agenouilla à son tour avant de commencer à caresser, à travers le tissu, la bosse qui s'était formé.

**«-Sosuke…,»** gémit Matsuoka.

Le grand brun ne perdit pas son temps et retira le dernier vêtement de son petit ami qui se retint, tout comme lui, de gémir.

**«-Rin…, je veux t'entendre gémir… ne te retiens pas…,» **ordonna Yamazaki.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au requin et s'aperçut qu'il le regardait avec désir mais aussi avec inquiétude.

**«-C'est… c'est ta première ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**«-…, O-oui…,»** avoua Rin.

Sosuke lui sourit tendrement.

**«-Je suis honoré… je suis donc ton premier…, j'espère que je serai le dernier également,»** déclara-t-il.

Il donna un coup de langue sur l'intimité de son petit ami et s'apprêta à le préparer jusqu'à ce la main du requin intercepte doucement la sienne. Étonné, il leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Matsuoka.

**«-…, Je sais…,»** déclara le requin-baleine.

**«-…, Ça… ça va faire mal ? » **Demanda Rin.

**«-Au début, oui… mais je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas te faire mal, mais pour ça, il faut que je te prépare…,» **répondit Sosuke.

**«-… D'ac… D'accord…, j'te fais confiance…,»** répliqua le pourpre.

Yamazaki lui sourit et entreprit de le préparer. Il commença par le pénétrer à un seul doigt et le vit déjà se tordre de douleur. Pour l'aider à se détendre, il le prit en bouche et exécuta de lents va-et-viens pour qu'il essaie d'oublier cette sensation.

**«-Aah… Sosu… Sosuke… aaahhh…,» **gémit Rin.

Le grand brun continua sa douce torture et ajouta un doigt afin de mieux pouvoir le préparer. Les gémissements du requin se faisaient plus suppliant, plus désireux et alors qu'il allait encore ajouter un doigt, le pourpre lui caressa les cheveux et lui fit, en même temps, relever la tête pour que leurs regards, remplis d'envie se croisent.

**«-…, Prends-moi…,»** déclara soudainement Matsuoka.

Surpris, Yamazaki se releva et se colla à lui. Leurs intimités se touchèrent et ils gémirent tout les deux en une parfaite synchronisation.

**«-Tu es sûr que tu le veux ?** Demanda Sosuke. **Après je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter,»** reprit-il.

**«-…, Oui… je veux le faire…,»** assura Rin.

Il l'embrassa ardemment.

**«-Joyeux anniversaire, Sosuke…, je… je t'aime…,» **déclara le pourpre.

Suite à cet aveu, le grand brun rougit et fondit sur les lèvres de son petit ami qu'il aimait tellement. Ce jour était vraiment le meilleur de toute sa vie, pour l'instant. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques, le cadeau qu'il voulait tant, venait juste de lui être donné.

**«-Merci… je t'aime aussi, Rin…,»** répliqua le requin-baleine au comble du bonheur.

Matsuoka sourit de toute ses dents et ré-embrassa amoureusement son petit ami pendant que ce dernier, le souleva légèrement contre le mur. Il lui écarta les jambes et se plaça automatiquement dans son entre-jambe.

**«-Tu… tu es prêt ? » **Demanda Sosuke.

**«-…, O-oui…,»** répondit simplement le pourpre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la énième fois et Rin s'accrocha fermement aux épaules de son amant, lorsque celui-ci commença à entrer en lui. Il serra des dents pour essayer de ne pas gémir de douleur et laissa Sosuke le pénétrer jusqu'au maximum. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout, il stoppa tout ses mouvements et laissa Rin bien se placer pour l'acte futur.

**«-Désolé de t'avoir fait mal…,»** déclara Yamazaki désolé.

**«-…, C'est pas grave…,»** assura Rin.

Le requin entoura la taille de son partenaire avec l'aide de ses jambes et s'agrippa à ses épaules. Avant que Sosuke ne commence à bouger, il l'embrassa passionnément en ajouta sa langue, le temps de s'habituer à la présence du membre en lui. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il ondula ses hanches et donna le feu vert au grand brun qui commença à se mouvoir lentement en lui. De faibles gémissements commencèrent à s'échapper de la bouche de Rin et Yamazaki comptait bien les accentuer.

**«-Aaahh… aahh… Sosu… Sosu… aahhh… ke…,»** gémit Matsuoka.

Heureux que ça lui plaise, le requin-baleine accélérera son rythme et s'accrocha aux hanches du requin pour être plus à l'aise lors de ses mouvements. Entendre Rin prononcer son nom en gémissant était juste exquis, depuis le temps qu'il en avait rêvé, c'était encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes les plus érotiques qu'il avait imaginé avec son capitaine. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, depuis qu'il était partit en Australie, il avait ressentit une sensation de manque, comme si quelqu'un lui était indispensable dans la vie et cette personne n'était qu'autre que Rin. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, chaque jour passé à ses côtés était inoubliable. Et aujourd'hui encore, Sosuke avait besoin de Matsuoka pour que sa vie aie un sens. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rester ensemble et cela ne pouvait pas plus le rendre heureux. Mais pour l'heure, il se devait de le combler, il l'aimait plus que tout et il avait envie qu'il se souvienne de leur première fois ensemble. Il accélérera une fois de plus son mouvement et accentua les gémissements de plaisir de Rin.

**«-Aaaaahhhh… aahh… Sosu… Sosuke… con… continue… ste… han oui… plaît,»** gémit le requin.

Yamazaki obéit à son amant et continua de se mouvoir en lui à une vitesse modérée. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir et il n'accélérerait son rythme que lorsqu'ils arriveront à leur apogée. Leurs souffles commençaient à s'accélérer, leurs gémissements s'entrecroisaient et leurs plaisirs se décuplaient à chaque fois que Sosuke exécutait un mouvement.

Ils firent l'amour pendant une bonne heure, sous l'eau chaude de la douche, criant maintenant leur plaisir. Ils sentirent qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à leurs termes et Sosuke jugea que c'était sans doute le moment idéal pour accélérer une dernière fois son rythme. Il sentit que Rin s'agrippa de toute ses forces sur ses épaules et le rapprocha encore plus de lui afin qu'il puisse finir en beauté ce qu'il avait commencé.

**«-AAAAAAHHHHH… SOSU… AAAHH… SOSUKE… JE… JE VAIS… JE VAIS… AAAAAAAAHHHHH… ! »** Cria Rin.

Le pourpre sentit une grande chaleur dans son bas-ventre et elle explosa au bout de quelques secondes, alors que le brun le pénétrait toujours rapidement. Il se déversa sur leurs torses et attendit que Sosuke arrive lui aussi à son terme. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas arriver.

**«-AAAAHHH… RIN… AAAHHH RIN… JE VAIS… JE VAIS… AAAAHHHHH ! » **Cria Yamazaki.

Il accélérera encore une dernière fois avant de rendre les armes en se déversant dans l'intimité de Rin. Ils étaient tout les deux à bout de souffle, leurs torses se soulevaient au rythme de leurs respirations haletantes et ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux au sol, leurs jambes ne les portaient plus. Sosuke se retira de son petit ami et se mit à côté de lui, la tête sur l'épaule.

**«-C'était…,»** commença Rin.

**«-…, Génial ? »** Demanda le requin-baleine.

**«-Oui…, merci… merci pour ce moment… je t'aime… je t'aime Sosuke…,»** déclara sincèrement le pourpre en regardant son petit ami.

**«-Moi aussi je t'aime Rin… merci pour ton cadeau… c'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais reçu,»** répliqua Yamazaki.

**«-Mais… j't'ai rien offert encore,»** répliqua le requin étonné.

**«-Si,»** assura Sosuke.

**«-Quoi ? » **Demanda le pourpre.

**«-Ton amour,»** répondit simplement le grand brun.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin YAOI<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin rougit en entendant ses paroles et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement. Il était si heureux que Sosuke l'aime comme lui l'aimait. Ce jour était vraiment un des meilleur de sa vie. Le couple se releva et se mit sous le jet de douche afin de se nettoyer sensuellement en s'embrassant ardemment et en se caressant mutuellement. Leur douche enfin terminé, ils revêtirent une simple serviette qu'ils enroulèrent autour de leur taille et sortirent de la salle de bain. Ils rejoignirent le lit de Rin et s'y assirent enfin, simplement Sosuke.<p>

**«-Où tu vas ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Le pourpre ne répondit pas et alla dans son armoire chercher quelque chose.

**«-Fermes les yeux, ste plaît,»** ordonna Matsuoka.

Étonné, le brun obéit et sentit que deux choses étaient posées sur ses genoux. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et eut la très bonne surprise de voir deux paquets. Il regarda le requin qui le rejoignit à côté de lui.

**«-J'espère qu'ils te plairont,»** déclara Rin sincère.

Sosuke les ouvrit et sourit en voyant ses cadeaux. C'était sans doute la plus belle peluche d'un requin-baleine qu'il avait reçu. Elle était douce et vraiment bien réussie. Le deuxième cadeau lui plu encore plus. Il s'agissait d'un sweat décoré avec le pelage du même poisson et la capuche était en forme de gueule de requin-baleine. C'était les meilleurs qu'ils n'avaient jamais reçu.

**«-Merci Rin…, je t'aime…,» **déclara Sosuke très heureux.

Il embrassa Rin pour la énième et fêtèrent son anniversaire jusqu'à la nuit où Ai et Momo ainsi que Seijirou les rejoignirent.

* * *

><p>The End ~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos impressions ?<strong>

**Désolée pour cette fin pourrie T.T mais j'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration :/**

**Gomen, j'espère que cela vous a quand même plu !**

**A treès bientôt ^^ **

**Sayonara :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :3 ! Le troisième OS est juste en dessous ! **

**A la demande de Guest (que je remercie ^^ au passage pour avoir reviewer (2 fois **

**^-^ je suis vraiment désolée pour le SosuHaru violent -) ) **

**cet OS sera un MakoHaru :D !**

**Beaucoup plus mignon que le précédent OS mais toujours avec du yaoï *,* ! **

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews : <strong>

_**Shukumei Mikomi : Merci d'avoir reviewé ^^ (deux fois ^^) ça m'a fait plaisir ! Voici le MakoHaru en espérant que tu l'apprécie ^-^ ! Je sais pour le SosuHaru, peu de personne aime ce couple, c'était juste un défi que des amies m'avaient proposé et je ne pense pas en réécrire un à l'avenir. Sur ce je souhaite une très bonne lecture ;) !**_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bath ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Haru a toujours aimé l'eau. Depuis qu'il est tout petit. C'en était devenue une addiction. Tout les jours, il devait au moins une fois entrer en contact avec elle, c'était obligatoire. Lorsqu'il était dans l'eau, il se sentait à sa place, il se sentait détendu, libre, en bref, comme un poisson dans son bocal, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, un dauphin dans la mer. Nager le rendait encore plus heureux, c'était vraiment impossible pour lui, de ne pas nager pendant une journée. C'était un besoin essentiel, il se devait de faire des longueurs pour garder le moral sinon il avait l'impression que sa journée n'avait pas de sens. D'ailleurs, il commençait tout les jours par prendre un bain, c'en était devenu un véritable rituel et bien sûr, c'était avec son maillot de bain que monsieur le dauphin faisait trempette. Dès le matin, il se devait d'être en contact avec l'eau afin de bien commencer sa journée. Seulement, il savait bien que ce moment de détente allait bientôt devoir s'écourter. Pourquoi ? Parce que quelqu'un, qui depuis très longtemps, venait le chercher pour lui prévenir qu'il était l'heure de partir pour le lycée. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, cependant, il devait avouer que cela l'énervait légèrement. A proprement parlé, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on le dérange lorsqu'il était dans l'eau mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, il pouvait tolérer ce dérangement. Sans lui, il serait toujours en retard pour le lycée et puis, Haru devait avouer qu'il tenait beaucoup à Makoto. Tout les deux, se connaissaient depuis la petite école et leur amitié n'avait jamais cessé d'accroître au fil des années. Sans le châtain, la vie serait bien triste pour le dauphin, il était vraiment un ange incarné. L'orque était vraiment une personne adorable, il pensait toujours aux autres en premier et surtout à lui, ce que Haru trouva touchant. Bon, étant meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, c'était compréhensible. Cependant, il trouvait qu'il en faisait un peu trop mais de peur de le vexer, il le laissait faire même si c'était exagéré. Makoto s'était toujours inquiété pour lui, depuis qu'il était tout petit et parfois Haru s'apercevait que c'était réciproque. Jamais il oserait lui avouer mais, il veillait tout le temps sur lui, de peur de le perdre. L'orque était irremplaçable pour lui. Si seulement ils pouvaient devenir encore plus proche qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le dauphin avait déjà essayé de se rapprocher de son meilleur ami, malheureusement, Makoto n'avait rien remarqué de spécial, comparé à d'habitude. Ce fut une déception pour Haru mais il n'avouait pas encore vaincu. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il allait mettre la tête sous l'eau, il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa maison.<p>

**«-Haru ? »**

Ouf… c'était bien la voix de Makoto, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas douter plus tôt que c'était lui son visiteur ? Il avait l'habitude pourtant, maintenant. L'orque avait encore dû se dire qu'il était « sans espoir », comme d'hab'. Mais cela ne le gênait pas, il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait après tout. Étant encore dans sa baignoire, Haru détourna son regard de l'eau et se mit à observer la porte, en entendant les pas de son meilleur ami approché.

**«-Haru, je rentre »**

Aussitôt, le dauphin vit Makoto entré dans sa salle de bain et comme toujours, il avait ce sourire si mignon et sincère qu'il appréciait tant, secrètement. Le châtain se rapprocha de la baignoire et comme il avait l'habitude, il tendit sa main à Haru pour l'aider à sortir de son bain.

**«-Allons-y Haru-chan ! » **déclara-t-il en souriant.

**«-*Soupire* mais combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'enlever le « chan » ? »** Lui demanda Haru.

Blasé, il lui prit la main mais, contrairement à d'habitude, le dauphin ne contrôla pas sa force et entraîna Makoto dans son bain.

**«-Ouah ! »**

**«-Eh ! Attention Mako… » **

L'orque ne put éviter sa chute et tomba, tout habillé sur Haru qui, lui, n'était vêtit que de son maillot de bain.

**«-Je… Désolé, Haru… »**

Le dauphin ne lui répondit pas et essaya tant bien que de mal de se séparer de son meilleur ami en cachant ses rougeurs, récemment apparues. Pas que la présence de Makoto le gênait, au contraire, seulement, ils étaient dans une position plutôt… plutôt sexy. Le châtain était étendu de tout son long sur lui, ses vêtements étaient maintenant trempés et le pire (enfin si on pouvait dire le pire) était qu'il sentait le souffle de l'orque dans son cou.

**«-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? »** Demanda Makoto.

_**« Mal ? Pas du tout. Seulement, si tu pourrais arrêter de gesticuler, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup ! » **_

**«-Haru, pourquoi tu dis rien ? »**

_**« Ben… peut être parce que tu es sur moi et que tu me… que tu me rends dingue ! »** pensa Haru. _

L'orque regarda son meilleur ami avec un regard remplit d'incompréhension, vraiment, il ignorait ce qu'il se tramait dans l'esprit du dauphin. Et il valait mieux. Cependant, lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser, Makoto ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun le prenne par le col de son uniforme et à ce qu'il le recolle sur lui.

**«-H-Haru ?! Qu'est-ce que tu… ?! »**

Il ne put terminer sa phrase à cause des lèvres du dauphin qui vinrent se coller aux siennes avec ardeur. A ce contact, Makoto sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser de son meilleur ami. Bien que cette sensation soit agréable, l'orque ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était qu'un simple remplaçant de Rin, qui était partit une fois de plus en Australie. Cette pensée le blessa et il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Haru ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et rompit le baiser avant de se redresser sur le dauphin qui, surprit, ne comprit pas sa réaction.

**«-Makoto… pourquoi tu… ? » **Demanda Haru, déboussolé.

**«-Je… je pense avoir comprit…,»** répondit l'orque en baissant la tête.

**«-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as comprit ? Je ne comprends pas… »**

**«-Tu aimes Rin, hein ? Je peux comprendre… »**

**«-Quoi ? » **

**«-Rin est repartit en Australie et il te manque, donc tu te dis que Makoto est là lui, donc je vais combler mes désirs avec lui, tout en imaginant que c'est Rin à sa place… seulement, tu ignores ce que moi je ressens pour toi… » **

**«-Makoto… » **

**«-Moi je ne ressens pas qu'une grand amitié pour toi… je… je t'aime… mais toi, tu aimes Rin, donc arrêtes de faire ça, de jouer avec mes… mes sentiments… tu n'imagines pas à quel point… tu… tu… » **

L'orque ne put terminer sa phrase, ses larmes prirent le dessus. Seulement voilà, cela faisait très longtemps, voir même trop longtemps que Makoto gardait ses émotions pour lui. Certes il avait honte de pleurer devant Haru mais ce que ce dernier venait de faire était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments. Chaque soir, en rentrant des cours, Makoto ne cessait de pleurer car il savait que celui qu'il aimait depuis l'enfance, ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses à son égard. Chaque jour en le voyant, son cœur se serrait et se fissurait mais comme il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, il souriait comme si de rien n'était et ce jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Makoto ne put s'empêcher de penser que Haru méritait mieux que lui. C'est vrai, Rin était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et l'orque savait qu'il saurait satisfaire le dauphin, en tout cas, mieux que lui.

**«-Je… je suis sûr que… que… tu seras heu… heureux avec lui… »**

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour é, il se leva et tira Makoto avec lui.

**«-Makoto ! Regarde-moi ! »**

Mais l'orque garda la tête baissé, honteux. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le dauphin pose ses mains sur les joues pour le forcer à le regarder. Lorsque Haru croisa son regard embué par les larmes, il sentit son cœur se serrer à travers son torse. Si il y avait une chose dont il avait horreur, c'était de voir Makoto entrain de pleurer. Mais là, il se sentait encore plus mal car c'était à cause de lui que ses beaux yeux verts étaient remplis de larmes. Il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner mais il commença d'abord par coller son front à celui de son meilleur ami.

**«-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais écoute-moi bien…, la personne que j'aime n'est pas Rin…,» **lui chuchota-t-il.

Les larmes et les sanglots de Makoto se calmèrent et Haru crut voir une lueur d'espoir à travers orbes vertes.

**«-…, C'est toi… Makoto… c'est toi que j'aime… alors… arrête de sauter aux conclusions hâtives, tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime… seulement, je pensais que… que tu aimais… Yamazaki… donc je… j'ai… »**

L'orque posa délicatement sa main sur les lèvres du dauphin afin qu'il puisse le laisser parler.

**«-Je… je pense avoir comprit… mais toi aussi tu ne devrais pas sauter aux conclusions hâtives, Haru…, c'est toi que j'aime et non pas Sosuke… je me demande pourquoi tu pensais que je l'aimais… alors que tu es tout pour moi…, je t'aime, je t'aime Haru… »**

Plus qu'heureux, le dauphin sauta au cou de Makoto et prit ardemment possession de ses lèvres. L'orque s'abandonna complètement au baiser et y répondit avec autant de passion que son ami, dorénavant petit ami. Haru en profita pour attirer encore plus son corps contre le sien et commença à retirer les vêtements de Makoto, à commencer par son manteau. Il s'en suivit de de son blazer et de sa chemise qui rejoignirent vite le sol de la salle de bain. Maintenant que l'orque était torse-nu, le petit brun put commencer sa descente en commençant par le cou de son petit ami qui semblait si appétissant. Il commença par le lécher avant de le mordiller gentiment en laissant de petites traces rouges au passage.

**«-Haru…,» **

La voix de Makoto était si suppliante que Haru poursuivit sur sa lancée en s'attaquant au torse divinement bien musclé de l'orque. Il commença par embrasser tendrement chaque parcelle de ses muscles avant de s'en prendre à ses deux bouts de chair si sensibles. Il en lécha un avec ardeur tandis qu'il caressa l'autre, des bouts des doigts. Haru sentit Makoto se tendre sous ses attouchements et s'aperçut que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante. Cependant, le dauphin était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui et il entreprit de descendre encore plus vers le bas. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol de baignoire, toujours remplie d'eau, et rapprocha ses mains du pantalon de Makoto, qui au même moment, sentit une grande chaleur le prendre à un certain endroit de son corps.

**«-…, Ha-Haru… pas…,» **

Le dauphin n'écouta pas le châtain et s'amusa avec la braguette de pantalon de son compagnon qui savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Il entendit le son de sa fermeture éclair et sentit le tissu glisser le long de ses jambes. Makoto ne portait plus que son sous-vêtement et vit que Haru le regardait avec fascination.

**«-Haru… ne… aaahh n-non…,»**

Le petit brun s'était mit à caresser la bosse qui s'était formé à travers le boxer de Makoto et celui-ci sentit son excitation grimper en flèche surtout que Haru embrassait son membre encore caché par son sous-vêtement. Mais ce dernier quitta vite la peau de son propriétaire et rejoignit le tas de vêtement sur le sol, laissant dorénavant Makoto dévêtit, dans toute sa splendeur _**( nyaaa *q* *ok je sors* ^^'). **_Avant de s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses, Haru croisa le regard pleins d'envie et gêné de l'orque qui n'avait pas l'air très rassuré.

**«-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu ne ressentiras que du plaisir…,»** déclara le dauphin.

**«-Mais… je… je ne veux pas que tu te… que tu te forces à faire ça…,»** répliqua Makoto.

Comme réponse, Haru lécha le membre de l'orque qui laissa échapper un gémissement non retenu.

**«-Que je me force à faire quoi ? Ça ? »**

Le dauphin accentua ses coups de langue sur la verge de son petit ami et entendit ses gémissements le suppliant d'arrêter sa délicieuse torture.

**«-Aaaahhh… Ha-Haru… arr-arrête aaah…»**

Le petit brun ignora les plaintes de Makoto et poursuivit ses gestes en prenant en bouche le membre de l'orque qui ne put s'empêcher de se tenir à ses cheveux, tellement il était envahit par le plaisir. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de luxure et pour être honnête, il devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup les nouvelles sensations que lui procurait Haru. Seulement, il était loin d'imaginer ce que son petit ami avait prévu pour la suite et il devina qu'il n'avait pas finit d'être submergé par le plaisir. D'ailleurs en parlant de plaisir, il n'arrêtait pas de gémir tellement Haru s'y prenait bien. Il sentait sa langue masser son membre tendu au maximum, une de ses main caressait ses bourses tandis que l'autre caressait ses fesses avec douceur. Mais soudain, Makoto sentit quelque chose le pénétrer et ne put s'empêcher de gémir plus fort que les autres fois.

**«-AAAHH… Ha-Haru que… aaahh…,» **

Le dauphin était entrain de le pénétrer avec ses doigts pour le préparer à l'acte final tout en continuant de le prendre en bouche. Les deux à la fois étaient juste de trop pour Makoto. Il sentit une brusque chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Sa respiration se fit erratique et son orgasme prit le dessus sur lui. Haru en profita alors pour accélérer son rythme, ce qui fit crier l'orque.

**«-AAAAHHH Haru ! Je… je… aaaaahhhh ! »**

Le petit brun ne put se dégager à temps. Il prit la semence de son petit ami de plein fouet et l'avala sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Seulement, lorsqu'il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Makoto, il s'aperçut que ce dernier était terriblement gêné par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

**«-Mako ? »**

**«-…, Dé-Désolé Haru… je… je ne voulais pas…,»**

A ses mots, le dauphin se releva etprit d'assaut les lèvres de Makoto qui ne comprit pas son geste.

**«-C'est pas grave…, tu n'as pas à tant faire, **assura Haru. _Il le ré-embrassa_. **Maintenant, tu vas voir à quel point j'ai envie de toi…,» **reprit-il.

Makoto rougit en entendant la voix si envoûtante du dauphin et vira carrément au cramoisi en voyant Haru nu devant lui. Il le vit s'allonger dans la baignoire, le regard embué par un désir déjà naissant.

**«-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens… Makoto… »**

L'orque tressaillit et il ne put désobéir à Haru qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment se mettre et alors qu'il allait s'allonger à son tour, le dauphin lui déclara :

**«-Makoto… fais… fais le entrer… en toi… »**

Le châtain rougit et regarda Haru avec désir avant de s'asseoir dans le vide, juste au-dessus du membre tendu de son petit ami. Il descendit petit à petit avec lenteur, jusqu'à sentir la verge du dauphin frôler son entrée. Avant de la faire entrer en lui, Makoto croisa le regard de Haru et lui déclara :

**«-Je… je t'aime Haru… » **

Il prit son membre et le plaça à son entrée avant de commencer à le faire entrer en lui. Seulement, cette tâche s'avérait être assez douloureuse et Haru vit son visage tordu par la douleur.

**«-Mako… to… ça… ça va aller… c'est douloureux au départ mais après ça ira mieux, je te le promets… » **assura Haru.

**«-Aaah… Ha-Haru… j'y… j'y suis presque… »** déclara l'orque.

Le membre du dauphin était pratiquement entré en lui. Son entrée le faisait souffrir mais pour Haru, il continuerait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au point de non retour.

**«-Mako… ça va ? »** Demanda Haru.

**«-Mmmh… o-oui… » **répondit Makoto.

**«-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai doucement au début…, je t'aime Makoto, je t'aime plus que tout… »**

L'orque rougit et laissa Haru rapprocher encore plus leurs corps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils collent complètement avant de joindre leurs lèvres une fois de plus. Ce baiser était à la fois doux, passionné et ils transmettaient tout l'amour qu'il portait l'un pour l'autre. Malheureusement, ils durent le rompre au bout de quelques minutes sinon ils n'auraient jamais pu commencer ce qu'ils désiraient tant tout les deux.

**«-Tu… tu peux y aller…,»** déclara Makoto en s'agrippant au cou de son petit ami.

**«-Tu es sûr que tu le veux ? Si je commence, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter…,»** avoua Haru.

**«-Je…, oui, je veux qu'on le fasse… Haru… fais… fais-moi tien… s'il… s'il-te-plaît… »**

Le dauphin regarda son petit ami avec amour et envie. Avant de commencer à bouger, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec ardeur tout en faisant entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Makoto . Les deux muscles buccales se trouvèrent et commencèrent à se caresser sensuellement et lentement tout en faisant gémir leurs propriétaires. Par la même occasion, Haru commença à bouger un peu. Sous l'effet de la surprise, l'orque rompit à contre cœur le baiser de son petit ami et laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

**«-Aaah Ha-Haru… »**

Ce gémissement électrisa le dauphin et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il accéléra un peu son rythme et entendit Makoto gémir un peu plus fort. Ce qui lui fit très plaisir. Décidé à entendre plus sa voix remplit de plaisir, Haru continua petit à petit à augmenter la cadence de ses va-et-viens.

**«-…, Ha-Haru… ce… aaaahh… c'est… han oui… »**

**«-…, Ma-Mako… to… je… aaaahh… »**

Leurs respirations commencèrent à se faire erratique. Mais il était bien trop tôt pour rendre les armes et les deux nageurs étaient bien décidés à continuer leur passionnante activité intime pendant un long moment.

Qu'il se souvienne, Makoto n'avait jamais ressentit autant de plaisir en même temps. Toutes ces sensations que lui faisait découvrir Haru étaient juste géniales et agréables. Il ne voulait pas qu'il cesse ses gestes. Il voulait qu'il continue de le pénétrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse crier de plaisir et jusqu'à ce que toutes ses forces le quittent.

**«-Mmmhh… aaahh… Ha-Haru… Ha-Haru… con-continues… han oui… s'il-te… s'il-te-plaît… »**

La voix de Makoto était à la fois suppliante et essoufflée. Haru trouvait ça tellement érotique qu'il accéléra encore plus son rythme, tellement il voulait faire plaisir à son petit ami. Jamais il n'aurait penser le voir comme ça un jour. Makoto était l'image parfaite de l'innocence et le dauphin fut vraiment très étonné de l'entendre gémir sans retenue. M'enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre pour autant. Entendre la voix de l'orque remplit de plaisir le rendait tellement heureux. Qu'il se souvienne, Haru n'avait jamais été si satisfait. Écouter Makoto gémir était sans doute la plus belle des mélodie qu'il ait entendu de toute sa vie. De plus, ils venaient juste de commencer à faire l'amour et l'orque n'avait pas finit d'exprimer son plaisir… ~

* * *

><p>Près d'une heure venait de s'écouler et les deux nageurs étaient toujours dans la baignoire entrain de passer du très bon temps. Leurs gémissements qui étaient faibles au départ, étaient devenus des cris de plaisir, leurs respirations s'étaient faite de plus en plus saccadées au cours de leurs efforts intimes et ils allaient sans doute, bientôt arrivé à leur apogée. Makoto commença à s'accrocher au cou de son petit ami, avec force, en sentant une grande chaleur le prendre au niveau du bas-ventre. Tout comme l'orque, Haru sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir et pour finir en beauté ce qu'il avait commencé, il accéléra pour la toute dernière fois la cadence de son va-et-viens, faisant encore plus crier Makoto qui n'en pouvait plus.<p>

**«-Aaaaaaaahhh… HA-HARU… CE… C'EST… C'EST TROP… TROP BON… JE… AAAAHH… JE VAIS… JE VAIS VEN-VENIR… AAAAAHHH ! »**

**«-MA-MAKO… MAKOTO… MOI… MOI AUSSI… JE… JE VAIS… AAAAAAHH… JE VAIS VEN-VENIR ! »**

Le dauphin exécuta un dernier mouvement avant de rendre les armes. Il colla le corps de Makoto contre le sien et laissa son orgasme prendre le dessus sur lui. L'orque, qui était dans la même situation, sentit la semence de Haru dans son intimité et se laissa aller sur le torse de ce dernier, tellement il était épuisé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était autant essoufflé, enfin vu ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était plutôt compréhensible. Il sentit les mains de Haru caresser son dos et il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter en caressant son torse en attendant que sa respiration se fasse plus régulière. On n'entendait plus rien, excepté les respiration encore irrégulières des deux nageurs. Ce silence trop soudain gênait de plus en plus Haru qui n'appréciait pas trop cette atmosphère, même si il se trouvait avec celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

**«-Makoto… ? »**

**«-Mmmh ? »**

**«-Je… je t'aime… »**

**«-*Sourire d'ange*, moi aussi je t'aime… Haru… »**

Les deux athlètes joignirent de nouveau leurs lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux, remplit de d'amour.

**«-Ça te dit de louper les cours… aujourd'hui ? »** Demanda le dauphin.

**«-Haru… ce n'est pas raisonnable… » **Répondit Makoto.

**«-S'il-te-plaît… Mako… ne me laisse pas seul… »** déclara Haru d'une voix suppliante.

L'orque croisa le regard pleins de supplice de son petit ami et ne put résister, il le ré-embrassa et le serra contre lui avec trop de force sans faire attention.

**«-Makoto… je… je peux plus respirer… »**

**«-Oups désolé… Haru-chan… »**

**«-Tsss… arrête avec le « chan » et prends un bain avec moi… sans discuter ! »**

Cette demande fit rougir le châtain jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il ne put qu'obéir à Haru tellement il avait envie de prendre un bain lui aussi. Surtout que c'était avec la personne qu'il aimait. Enfin, une chose était sûre, pour Haru comme pour Makoto, ce bain fut un des meilleur qu'ils ont prit de toute leur vie et à mon avis, c'était loin d'être le dernier !

* * *

><p>~ THE END ~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'ai enfin réussi à le publier ^.^ j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plut, à vous, adoratrices (comme moi) du MakoHaru. J'ai prit plaisir à écrire cet OS mais il se peut qu'il y ait des choses à améliorer (beaucoup à mon avis) n'hésitez pas à me livrer des conseils, je les attends avec impatience ^^ ! <strong>

**Pour le prochain OS j'hésite entre un RinHaru ou un SouMako, que préférez-vous ? Ou avez-vous un autre couple souhaité ? **

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos idées, même les plus tordues ;) !**

**Brefouilles, je vous dis à très vite (j'espère ^^') et merci pour votre lecture !**

**Sayonara :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo :3 ! Voici le quatrième One-Shot (yaoïste bien sûr ^^) !**

**Au vu des demandes reçues, cet OS sera un Rei/Nagisa ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bien que ce couple soit mignon, ce n'est pas mon préféré mais bon il y a très de peu de fictions sur leur couples en français ( je crois que c'est un peu la même chose pour toutes les autres couples d'ailleurs '-') donc voilà :3 !**

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews : <strong>

**_Shukumei Mikomi_ : Encore merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir (=^.^=) ! Un RinHaru ? Mais certainement ^^ ! J'y pense déjà ;) (même si pour moi Rin va plus avec Sosuke et Haru va plus avec Makoto) brefouilles, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :3 **

**_Guest _: Re-merci pour avoir reviewé (=^.^=) ! Contente que le MakoHaru t'aie plu, j'avais un peu peur de l'avoir bâclé pour tout t'avouer donc en voyant ta review où tu exprimais ta joie, ce fut un soulagement ^^ ! Voici le Rei/Nagisa ;) Bonne lecture ****:3 !**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Love Penguin ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>« Rei-chaaaannn »<strong>

L'interpellé entendit la voix encourageante du pingouin qui était dans les tribunes avec Makoto et Gou. Sa voix le motiva pour sa course de papillon. Il devait à tout prix la remporter pour _lui_. _Lui_ qui lui avait fait découvrir les joies de la natations, _lui_ qui n'avait cessé de l'encourager et _lui_ surtout, qui n'avait cessé de croire en lui. Pour Nagisa, il allait la gagner cette course. Seulement, il y avait un très gros obstacle qui s'appelait Sosuke Yamazaki. Lui aussi participait à la course et de ce qu'il savait sur lui, le nageur de Samezuka était l'un des dix meilleur dans sa catégorie qui est la nage du papillon. Mais ce n'était pas ce crâneur qui allait l'effrayer, de plus, il avait eut vent que ce dernier avait de nouveau l'épaule en miette, donc on pouvait dire que ça s'annonçait plutôt bien. Rei jeta un dernier regard aux tribunes avant de se mettre en position sur le plot en s'y agenouillant. Maintenant, c'était concentration optimum. Il avait les yeux rivés sur sa ligne d'eau, sans prêter attention à Yamazaki qui se trouvait sur le couloir juste à côté. Il allait la gagner cette course, il la gagnerait pour son lycée mais surtout pour Nagisa.

_**« On yours marks »**_

Il sentait l'adrénaline grimper en flèche et sentait également son cœur battre plus rapidement. La victoire sera sienne.

_**« Ready » **_

Rei fléchit ses genoux et attendit le départ.

_**« Go ! »**_

Ça y est ! La course était lancée. Dans les gradins, Nagisa, Makoto ainsi que Gou encourageaient le papillon tout en espérant sa victoire.

**«-Tiens bon Rei-chan ! »** S'exclama le pingouin.

**«-Allez Rei, tu peux y arriver ! »** S'exclama à son tour le châtain.

De là, où ils étaient, les membres d'Iwatobi voyaient très bien que c'était perdu d'avance. Rei avait beau nager de son mieux, il était à la traîne par rapport aux autres nageurs. Même Sosuke avait du mal à maintenir la cadence mais ayant l'épaule droite de nouveau brisée, c'était plutôt compréhensible. Et puis, les nageurs qui participaient à ce tournoi, venaient de toutes les régions du Japon et il fallait croire qu'il y avait du niveau. Le plus triste dans cette histoire, c'était que Rei ignorait en quelle position il se trouvait pour l'instant, seuls Nagisa, Makoto et Gou savaient qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette course. Mais ayant confiance en son ami, le petit blond continua de s'égosiller jusqu'à la fin.

**« Allez Rei-chan ! Tu y es presque ! »**

Il l'ignorait peut être mais le papillon entendait ses encouragements et cela lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Alors qu'il arrivait bientôt à la fin de sa course, Rei était sûr qu'il arriverait dans les premiers. Seulement, lorsqu'il toucha le mur et qu'il retira ses lunettes pour voir le classement, son souffle se coupa. Il n'était que 7ème sur 10 ?! Quelle déception ! Lui qui voulait absolument gagner cette course pour Nagisa et les autres… on pouvait dire que c'était raté. Déçu, Rei quitta le bassin, sans regarder une seule fois les tribunes et rejoignit le vestiaire à pas lents et tête basse. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir gagner cette course qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder les autres en face. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de prouver à ses amis qu'il avait encore plus progressé qu'avant et qu'il était capable de gagner des courses au niveau régional. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussit à remporter la victoire et cela l'affectait au plus haut point. Lui qui s'était promit de gagner pour son lycée, pour ses amis, toutes ces promesses, il venait de les rompre il y a un instant. Il était tellement déçu qu'il se laissa tomber le long des casiers avant de se recroqueviller. Il sentait ses yeux le piquer mais il n'était pas une mauviette et il ne laisserait aucune larme s'échapper de ses orbites, même si l'émotion était vraiment trop forte en ce moment. Il espéra que personne ne viendrait dans les vestiaires pour venir le réconforter. Il voulait rester seul jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se pardonner son échec. Cette défaite avait eut pour effet de le décourager. Il se rendait compte que il avait eut beau faire des progrès, ça n'avait toujours pas suffit à rattraper Makoto, Haru et Nagisa. Jamais il l'aurait dit un jour mais, si il aurait continuer l'athlétisme, il n'aurait pas subit cet échec cuisant devant ses amis. Amis qu'il n'avait pas voulut décevoir. En pensant à ça, il sentit ses yeux le piquer encore plus et il ne put retenir une larme.

Au même moment, une certaine personne que Rei affectionnait beaucoup secrètement entra dans les vestiaires et le vit recroqueviller contre les casiers. Aussitôt, le visiteur le rejoignit et se mit devant lui. Attristé de le voir comme ça, il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

**« Rei-chan… »**

L'interpellé, surpris, releva doucement la tête et vit son ami, devant lui et qui le regardait avec compassion.

**« Na-Nagisa-kun ? Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

**« Je suis venu te voir, bien sûr ! »**

A la fois surpris et touché, Rei essaya de cacher les petites rougeurs, récemment apparues sur ses joues. Il se demanda ce que le pingouin lui voulait, si c'était pour lui dire qu'il avait perdu, c'était vraiment pas la peine d'avoir fait le déplacement.

**« Pourquoi es-tu venu, Nagisa-kun ? »**

Le pingouin regarda son ami avec incompréhension et ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête au vu des paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

**« Je suis venu pour te voir… quand… quand tu es sortis du bassin, j'ai… j'ai vu à quel point tu étais déçu… Rei-chan… et… je… j'aime pas te voir comme ça… surtout que… que tu as fait de ton mieux… »**

En entendant les paroles du petit blond, Rei se sentit de plus en plus gêné. Enfin, pour tout avouer, il avait juste envie d'étreindre Nagisa et de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui. Depuis le jour où il lui avait donner l'envie de nager, le papillon ne voyait plus le petit blond comme un simple ami. De plus, il fut sans doute le premier à croire vraiment en lui. Pour cela, Rei le remercierait jamais assez. N'y tenant plus, il se rapprocha doucement de Nagisa et se releva de manière à pouvoir l'étreindre.

**« Rei-chan ? » **

Le silence lui répondit. Il sentait le papillon resserrer son emprise sur son corps et décida de le laisser faire.

**« Excuse-moi… Nagisa-kun »**

Le pingouin ne put refuser l'étreinte de son ami. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être réconforter après cette défaite cuisante et il voulait à tout prix que Rei ne s'en veuille pas pour ça. A ces yeux, le papillon avait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'il avait commencer à nager avec lui et les autres. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste. En fait, il prenait Rei plus comme meilleur ami qu'un simple ami. Il devait même avouer qu'il le trouvait très attirant sans ses lunettes. Ses yeux mauves étaient vraiment magnifiques. A chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, les orbes de Rei l'hypnotisaient. Nagisa devait l'avouer, au fil du temps de leurs entraînements et tournois, il ressentait de plus en plus de sentiments envers son Rei-chan. Étant rien que tout les deux dans les vestiaires, l'occasion était unique pour avouer ses sentiments mais il devait avouer qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. Il ignorait si Rei avait des penchants plutôt hétéros ou plutôt gays et si son amour n'était pas réciproque, il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais le regarder en face. Envieux de connaître la réponse du papillon, Nagisa se défit légèrement de son étreinte et planta ses orbes magentas pleines d'espoirs dans les siennes.

**« Rei-chan… je… je peux… t'avouer quelque chose ? »**

Le ton de la voix de Nagisa était hésitant et Rei parut gêné en entendant sa question.

**« Euuh… oui, de… de quoi s'agit-il… Nagisa-kun ? »**

Le papillon, sans le vouloir, resserra son emprise sur le corps du petit blond et sentit ses joues se chauffer. Heureusement qu'il faisait un peu sombre dans le vestiaires sinon il aurait pu voir son visage cramoisi par la gêne. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir Nagisa rapprocher sa tête de la sienne, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour entourer son cou de ses bras.

**« Rei-chan… » **

La voix envoûtante du pingouin troubla Rei et alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, il sentit le souffle de Nagisa effleurer ses lèvres et sentit ses dernières se coller aux siennes. Ces dernières étaient douces et sentaient légèrement les fruits. La sensation de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes était vraiment agréable et lorsqu'il voulut répondre à ce baiser, Nagisa délaissa ses lèvres et retira ses mains de son cou, en baissant la tête.

**« Na-Nagisa-kun ? » **

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le petit blond avait rompu le contact de leurs lèvres et c'est lorsqu'il entendit un reniflement de sa part qui commença à ne plus rien comprendre.

**« Pour-pourquoi… » **

**« Dé-désolé… R-Rei-chan… »**

**« Mais… Nagisa-kun… »**

**« Je-je… par-pardonne-moi… je-je ne vou-voulais pas… »**

Le cœur de Rei se serra en entendant sa voix remplit de chagrin. Il se sentait mal. Il venait de comprendre que Nagisa lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments et qu'il avait dû comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Mais le papillon voulait lui affirmer le contraire. Il l'aimait lui aussi. Il l'aimait à un point inimaginable. Seulement, étant de nature hésitante, il n'osait pas lui cette petite phrase si simple qui lui ferait tant plaisir. Et alors que le pingouin commençait à s'éloigner doucement de lui, Rei lui attrapa doucement mais fermement le poignet.

**« Lâ-lâche-moi… »**

Cette phrase le blessa mais il n'était pas décidé à abandonner. Il entraîna le petit blond contre les casiers et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains pour que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau. Le cœur de Rei se serra encore plus lorsqu'il vit les orbes magentas de Nagisa embuées de larmes.

**« Nagisa-kun… » **

La voix de Rei était vraiment envoûtante et le petit blond sentit ses joues se chauffer en voyant la tête du papillon se rapprocher de la sienne. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que… ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rei et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

**« Rei-chan… est-ce… est-ce que tu… tu m'aimes ? »**

Il y avait plein d'espoir dans sa question, tout comme dans ses yeux et c'est lorsque les mains de Rei vinrent se loger contre ses joues, qu'il comprit. Ses larmes de tristesses se transformèrent en larmes de joie et contre toute attente, le papillon se mit lui aussi à pleurer de joie. Ils étaient tellement heureux que les sentiments de l'autre soient réciproques.

**« …, Oui… Nagisa-kun… je… je t'aime… »**

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Sans hésiter davantage, les deux nageurs joignirent leurs lèvres pour un baiser remplit d'amour et de fougue. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça tout les deux, secrètement qu'ils laissèrent leur joie explosée. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus torride et enflammé. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin et elles commencèrent à mieux se connaître en se caressant sensuellement. Ils gémirent tout les deux sous l'effet de cette sensation nouvelle et les deux jeunes hommes avaient bien l'intention de poursuivre leur activité sensuelle, même si les vestiaires n'étaient pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, alors qu'ils venaient d'achever enfin leur tout premier baiser ardent, Rei fit remarquer à son, maintenant, petit ami :

**« Nagisa-kun… nous… nous sommes dans les vestiaires et… »**

**« Mais Rei-chan… je… je ne… peux plus attendre… »**

En voyant l'air suppliant et enfantin de Nagisa, le papillon se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il sentit que le petit blond l'entraîna avec lui vers les… vers les douches ?! Non… ils n'allaient tout de même pas faire ÇA dans les douches du vestiaires si ?! Eh bien… il fallait croire que si. Alors qu'ils étaient au milieu des douches, Nagisa se colla à son petit ami et l'entraîna contre le mur avant de le ré-embrasser ardemment tout en les faisant tout les deux gémir de plaisir. Mais alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, ils entendirent quelqu'un venir dans les vestiaires.

**« Rei ? Nagisa ? »**

Ô malheur. C'était la voix de Makoto. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là ?! Le nouveau couple stoppa toute action et Nagisa s'aperçut que Rei s'était figé entre temps. Sans doute la peur de se faire repérer par leur ami. Cela l'amusa et voulant encore plus voir la mine du papillon paniqué, le petit blond fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps, en effleurant sa peau et les posa sur ses hanches avant de coller à lui avec insistance. A cet instant, le visage de Rei vira au cramoisi en sentant une « certaine chose » sur presser contre sa « chose » à lui. Le pire vint quand Nagisa passa ses mains sous maillot de bain. Il le regarda paniqué et croisa son regard mesquin. En réalité, le petit blond avait peut être une bouille d'enfant innocent mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses peu recommandées, il se transformait en un véritable petit pervers. De plus, pour pimenter le tout, il lui ordonnait silencieusement de se taire, enfin de masquer ses gémissements. Facile à dire quand quelqu'un vous… ! Enfin bref. Il sentait la main de Nagisa sur son membre tendu et étouffa du mieux qu'il pouvait ses gémissements de plaisirs. Car oui, Rei Ryugazaki succombait à ses caresses. Cette nouvelle sensation était tout bonnement agréable et le pire s'était qu'il ne voulait pas (intérieurement) que le petit blond cesse ses gestes, même si ils risquaient de se faire repérer par Makoto.

**« Hey ! Où êtes vous ? Nagisa ! Rei ! »**

Aïe… la situation devenait de plus en plus critique. Rei n'en pouvait plus de se retenir de gémir. De plus, Nagisa continua son va-et-viens sur son intimité.

**« …, Makoto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

Cette voix… C'était celle de Haruka ?! Ouh là là, ça devenait de plus en plus dangereux cette affaire.

**« Haru ? Eh bien, je cherche Rei et Nagisa mais je ne les trouve pas… »**

**« Ah oui ? C'est bizarre… j'avais pourtant vu Nagisa prendre la direction des vestiaires, sûrement pour consoler Rei… »**

**« C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air abattu par sa défaite… mais il avait fait vraiment de son mieux… il ne faut pas qu'il s'en veuille pour ça… »**

**« Tu lui diras ça quand on l'aura retrouver avec Nagisa, ça lui remontra peut être un peu le moral… »**

**« Oui, continuons à chercher, ils sont peut être allés se promener pour essayer de détendre Rei… » **

**« Ouais, allons voir dehors… » **

Makoto acquiesça et partit des vestiaires avec Haru sans se douter que les deux personnes qu'ils cherchaient se trouvaient non loin d'eux, entrain de faire des choses peu catholiques. Lorsque le bruit de la porte se fit entendre, Rei put enfin retirer ses mains de sa bouche.

**« Aaah… Na-Nagisa-kuun… st-stop… je… je… c'est… »**

**« Rei-chan… tu es si mignon quand tu es gêné… »**

Le papillon rougit et colla le petit blond contre lui. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se mette rapidement à genoux devant un « certain » endroit de son corps dont il était toujours entrain de s'occuper. Rei sentit son maillot de main glisser le long de ses jambes et se couvrit la bouche lorsque Nagisa se mit à lécher l'extrémité de son membre, tendu à son maximum depuis un petit moment.

**« Hmph… aah… Na-Nagisa-kun… »**

Le pingouin se remit à faire des va-et-viens avec sa main en y ajoutant sa langue qui massait toujours le gland avec gourmandise. Cependant, Nagisa n'appréciait guère que son petit ami masque ses gémissements et il ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer.

**« …, Je veux t'entendre Rei-chan… arrêtes de taire tes gémissements, je veux les entendre sortir de ta bouche… je veux entendre ta voix submergée par le plaisir que je te procure… »**

Suite à ces mots, le papillon retira doucement mais sûrement ses mains de sa bouche et regarda Nagisa, le feu aux joues.

**« …, Na-Nagisa-kun… »**

La voix de Rei était si suppliante. Le petit blond sentit son intimité se tendre au même moment. Voir son petit ami dans cet état le rendait fou et l'excitait à un point inimaginable. Ayant envie d'entendre sa voix encore plus suppliante, Nagisa entreprit alors de commencer à le prendre en bouche.

**« Aaahh… aaaaahh… ce… aaaaahh… c'est… » **

Rei ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Ces sensations que lui procuraient Nagisa étaient tout simplement exquises. Il sentait sa langue masser lentement sa verge et il ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher aux cheveux de Nagisa tellement c'était bon.

**« Aaaaahhh… Na-Nagisa… han… Nagisa-kun… je… »**

Les gémissements du papillon plaisait beaucoup au pingouin. Sa voix était si irrésistible que cela l'incita à continuer sa délicieuse torture. En même temps, il entreprit de se toucher. Entendre la voix de Rei submergée par le plaisir l'électrisait et il pouvait constater qu'il avait déjà une première érection. Rien d'étonnant.

**« …, Na-Nagisa-ku-kun… pl-plus… s'il… aaaaah… s'il-te-plaît… »**

Avait-il bien entendu ? Le papillon venait de lui demander de continuer sa fellation ? A son plus grand bonheur, le pingouin continua de sucer le membre de son petit ami, avec un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu que précédemment, l'avalant entièrement par moment. Il remarqua alors que Rei se mit à crier de plaisir et il ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer son va-et-viens sur sa verge tellement le papillon lui donnait du plaisir.

**« AAAAAAAHHH ! NA-NAGISA-K-K-KUNN ! JE… AAAAAHH… JE VAIS… JE VAIS… »**

Il n'en pouvait plus. Les coups de langue de Nagisa étaient juste trop bons. Et lorsqu'il fut à deux doigts de se déverser dans sa bouche, il lui tira vivement la tête vers l'arrière pour ne pas qu'il avale sa semence. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en recevoir par ci ou là mais Rei ne voulait que le pingouin ait à goûter à ce liquide. Question d'esthétique. Fatigué par ce premier orgasme, les jambes du papillon tremblèrent et il se laissa glisser contre le mur avant de rejoindre doucement le sol. Nagisa le suivit et lui sauta dessus en prenant d'assaut ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Leur baiser fut si fiévreux que Rei ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche de son petit blond. En manque d'oxygène, ils durent rompre à contre cœur leur baiser. Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun put voir la flamme de désir qui brillaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Alors que Rei voulut humidifier ses doigts, Nagisa le stoppa et lui tendit ses doigts.

**« Rei-chan… su-suce-les… »**

La voix du pingouin l'électrisa et obéit, avec gêne, à son petit ami en suçant ses doigts avec sensualité. Nagisa sentait la langue du papillon entourée ses doigts et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette sensation était juste exquise. En même temps, il retira ses vêtements du bas avec le maillot de bain de Rei, qu'il fit descendre jusqu'à ses pieds, le laissant maintenant nu. _**« Ce qu'il pouvait être beau comme ça… »**_ pensa Nagisa. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut suffisant, il retira ses doigts de sa bouche et les porta à son intimité sous l'œil attentif de Rei qui ne voulait pas rater un instant de ce moment. Il commença par insérer un seul doigt, qui par la suite, le fit grimacer. Mais pour son petit ami, il se devait de continuer et entreprit d'ajouter un doigt avant de commencer un mouvement ciseau qui pourrait l'aider à pouvoir bien accueillir Rei. Puis vint le moment où il fit entrer le troisième et dernier doigt. A ce moment là, il crut qu'il allait jouir en même temps. Contrairement aux deux premiers, le dernier ne le fit en aucun cas souffrir et il poursuivit sa préparation devant le papillon qui bavait devant cette scène si érotique. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Nagisa se débrouillait vraiment très bien dans ce genre de chose. Cependant, il était loin d'imaginer que la suite des événements s'annonçait aussi chaude et excitante de la situation actuelle. Lorsque Nagisa eut finit de se préparer, il se rapprocha du membre tendu du papillon et le dirigea vers son intimité. Mais avant de commencer les choses plus que sérieuse, il croisa le regard de son petit ami, embué par le désir et se rapprocha de lui en entourant son cou et en lui murmurant par la suite :

**« Rei-chan… appelle… appelle-moi par mon… par mon prénom… »**

Cette demande sonnait comme un supplice et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'ils s'aimaient comme des fous, le papillon ne put qu'accepter de répondre à la requête de son petit blond.

**« …, Ha-Hazuki… »**

Le prénommé eut un frisson de plaisir qui lui parcouru l'échine.

**« …, En-encore… »**

**« …, Hazuki… » **

Heureux, il l'embrassa ardemment tout en mélangeant leurs langues dans une danse sensuelle et remplie d'amour. Les deux nageurs gémirent en harmonie et ils arrivèrent au moment le plus attendu. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et Nagisa fit entrer lentement et doucement le membre de Rei en essayant de masquer la douleur. Ce que remarqua tout de suite le papillon, qui peiné, essaya de convaincre son petit blond d'arrêter ça si il avait trop mal.

**« …, Je… je ne veux pas… aaah… arrêter… je… je… t'aime… je t'aime… aaaaah… Ryu-Ryugazaki… pr-prends… prends-moi… han… je… je t'en supplie… »**

Là Rei crut qu'il allait mourir. La voix de Nagisa était si… si irrésistible en ces moments qu'il crut qu'il allait venir sans même avoir pu savourer la sensation de l'avoir en lui.

**« …, Ha-Hazuki… je… aaaah… je… t'aime aussi… » **

Le papillon ne trouva que ça à dire. Mais en voyant la douleur sur le visage de son pingouin, il lui attrapa une main et y entremêla leurs doigts. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire sourire Nagisa qui serra sa main par la suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la garde. Il avait enfin réussi à le faire entrer en entier. Fier de lui, il afficha une moue séduite qui amusa Rei. D'ailleurs, ce dernier devait avouer que sentir l'étroitesse de Nagisa autour de son membre était vraiment une sensation agréable. Pour ne pas le brusquer, le papillon attendit sagement qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas ce que le petit blond ondule ses hanches aussi rapidement et cela le surprit intérieurement. Mais alors qu'il voulait attraper son corps, Nagisa repoussa doucement ses bras et lui adressa un regard remplit de tendresse.

**« …, Laisse… Laisse-moi faire… s'il… s'il-te-plaît… Ryu-Ryugazaki… mon… mon Ryugazaki… »**

Ses paroles firent sourire le prénommé et il ne put s'empêcher de prendre ardemment possession de ses lèvres pour lui rendre l'appareil. Pour lui faire plaisir, Rei le laissa bouger à sa guise sur sa virilité. Il l'aimait tellement son pingouin qu'il voulait tout faire pour le combler et lui faire plaisir. Il le laissa donc commencer à bouger doucement tout en savourant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Nagisa était si sexy lorsqu'il était dans cet état que Rei s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir dévoiler son amour plus tôt ; il aurait pu voir le petit blond dans cet état beaucoup plus tôt. Tout ce qu'il était entrain de vivre en ce moment était vraiment féerique. Toutes les nouvelles sensations que lui faisait découvrir Nagisa étaient tout simplement incroyable. Une chose était sûre, c'était loin d'être fini entre eux deux et ça sera avec impatience que Rei attendrait leur prochaine confrontation érotique. Mais pour l'heure, il devait faire en sorte que leur première fois à Nagisa et lui restent dans leurs esprits. Il avait laissé son petit ami commencer doucement mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tout faire, lui aussi voulait participer ! Étant à moitié allongé contre le mur des douches avec Nagisa assis et en lui, il se rapprocha de manière à entourer son corps et pour l'inciter à accélérer le rythme.

**« Aaaaah… Ryu… Ryugaaaaah… Ryugazaki… c'est… c'est… han oui… trop… »**

Le papillon ne dit rien, enfin il n'arrivait pas à parler tellement il était submergé par le plaisir. Il se concentrait sur les gémissements de son Hazuki qu'il trouvait excitants et plaisants. Nagisa profita de cette proximité pour s'accrocher au cou de son petit ami. Seulement, il n'avait pas pensé que ce dernier en profiterait pour lui sucer ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Du coup, il sentit son plasir décuplé en sentant la langue de Rei sur ses petits bouts de chair si sensibles. De plus, une des main du papillon commença à faire des allés retours sur son membre tendu à l'extrême. Nagisa comprit de suite ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait tout faire pour qu'il n'oublie jamais leur première fois ensemble. Cela le toucha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en lui transmettant tout l'amour qui lui portait. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier tout ces moments si romantiques et érotiques.

**« …, R-Ryu… je… je… aaah… je t'aime… pr-prends… han… prends-moi plus… plus fort… aaah… »**

Le papillon l'embrassa ardemment avant de répondre à son besoin. Il lui entoura la taille et fit bouger ses hanches à un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu qu'auparavant. Le changement fut instantané, les gémissements de Nagisa devinrent au fur et à mesure de vrais cris de plaisirs et Rei ne put que le suivre tellement c'était bon… ~

* * *

><p>Ce fut au bout d'une bonne heure que les ébats prirent fins, les deux tourtereaux étaient venus en une parfaite synchronisation et avait fini par crier le nom de l'autre tellement cet acte avait été délicieux. Leurs corps étaient recouvert de semence par endroit et le petit blond s'était allongé sur le corps de son Ryugazaki afin de calmer sa respiration. Pour sa première fois, il n'avait pas rêvé mieux, ça avait même été au-delà de ses espérances. Vraiment, il ne l'oublierait jamais et c'était grâce au papillon tout ça. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez. Il était heureux d'être avec lui, il était le seul garçon avec qui il avait rêvé d'être. Et ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Rei pensait exactement les mêmes choses que lui en ce moment. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se mit à caresser son dos avec sensualité. Il frissonna à ses gestes et se redressa pour croiser le regard si envoûtant du papillon.<p>

**« Ryu… je peux te dire quelque chose ? »**

Le prénommé esquissa un sourire en devinant ce qu'il allait lui dire.

**« Oui Hazuki ? »**

Le petit blond rapprocha sa tête de la sienne et colla son front au sien.

**« Si on prenait une douche ?! »**

[…] Choqué.Rei fut choqué. Lui qui s'attendait à autre de beaucoup plus romantique… c'était plutôt raté. Et le pire était que Nagisa se moqua gentiment de lui en voyant sa tête déconfite. Il le vit se lever et allumer l'eau chaude de la douche avant de se remettre sur lui, à la même place.

**« Non en fait, ce que je voulais vraiment te dire Ryu… »**

Le papillon croisa le regard de son petit blond et pria de toute son âme qu'il allait dire quelque chose de romantique.

**« …, c'était que je t'aime et que tu représentes tout pour moi… s'il-te-plaît… restes avec moi pour toujours… »**

Rei sentit ses joues se chauffer en entendant ses paroles si gentilles et touchantes. Heureux, il embrassa tendrement Nagisa et le serra contre lui.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Hazuki et moi aussi je veux rester avec toi pour l'éternité… je t'aime… je t'aime »

Les murmures de Rei touchèrent le pingouin et ce dernier s'empressa de l'embrasser avec passion, tellement il était heureux d'être avec le papillon.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, le nouveau couple venait de quitter la piscine et il aperçut leurs deux coéquipiers qui… qui se tenaient par la main aussi ?! Apparemment il n'y avait pas que eux qui avaient passé une bonne fin d'après midi ! Au moins, tout les membres de l'équipe avait trouvé la bonne personne avec laquelle ils vivraient leur futur…<p>

* * *

><p>The End ~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors toujours ici ? ^^ J'ai enfin réussi à finir cet OS ! En fait je dois avouer que j'y ai prit goût à ce couple ^^ ! Au fur et à mesure que je l'écrivais, je l'appréciait de plus en plus ^-^ ! Donc voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez surtout à me donner avis sur ce que je pourrai améliorer (pleins de choses j'en suis sûre) donc j'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! Pour le prochain OS ça sera… SURPRISE ! Pour tout avouer, j'aurai jamais pensé à écrire sur ses deux garçons donc bah je vous laisse poirauté ;p c'est ttrrrrrooop sadique T.T … mais bon vous verrez bien et j'espère qu'il vous plaira également ^^ !<strong>

**Sur ce, j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec tout ce blabla inutile et j'espère vous revoir très vite ^^ !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard (Bac Blanc) T.T j'espère que j'arriverai à poster plus rapidement le prochain OS ^^' !**

**Bisssssoooouuuusss **

**Sayonara :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo :3 ! Un piti OS sur la fratrie Mikoshiba, Momotarô et Seijurô :3**

**Sérieusement, je les trouve trooop mignons *-* donc j'ai pas pu résister :3 **

**Bien sûr, cet OS est non Yaoïste, je n'oserai jamais faire un OS yaoïste sur deux frères, d'autant plus qu'ils ont trois ans d'écart (si je ne me trompe pas, Seijurô a bien 18 ans et Momotarô a bien 15 ans, je me trompe ?) **

**Enfin bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira, au départ, je n'avais vraiment pas penser à écrire sur eux deux, faut croire que la nuit porte conseil parfois ^^' ! **

**Brefouilles, j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec tout mon blabla et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, même si ce n'est pas du yaoï ^^ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

**_Syriellle_ : Merci d'avoir reviewé (=^.^=) ça fait très plaisir ! Pour un Rin/Haru ? Euuuh je veux bien essayé d'en écrire un mais ce n'est pas un de mes couple préférés... désolée… mais j'essayerai quand même ^^' ! Mais en attendant, je te laisse découvrir ce nouvel OS en espérant qu'il te plaise :) Bonne lecture !**

**_Shukumei Mikomi_ : Comme d'habitude, encore merci pour ta review (=^.^=) ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère que cet OS non yaoïste te plaira, bonne lecture ! ^^**

**_Guest_ : Comme d'habitude également, un grand merci pour avoir reviewé (=^.^=) j'espère que ce nouvel écrit te plaira ^^ ! Pour Rin/Haru, j'essayerai de ne pas en écrire mais comme tu dois t'en douter, certaines lectrices en demande et comme je me fis aux reviews, il y aura au moins une fois où je devrai publier un OS sur eux deux, désolée… Bonne lecture tout de même ^^ !**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Thunder ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Nous étions en pleines vacances d'été, il faisait chaud et la plage était, comme vous devez vous en doutez, le lieu le plus prisé. Cette journée touchait à sa fin, pratiquement tout les habitants de la ville, avaient passé leur après-midi au bord de la mer. Parmi eux, deux jeunes hommes, ou plutôt, deux frères s'étaient eux aussi rendu à la plage. Étant tout les deux des nageurs, ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur temps à nager leurs nages respectives. Bien que les cours soient terminés, ils tenaient tout les deux à améliorer leur technique afin de progresser et de faire de meilleurs temps lors des entraînements. Seulement, l'un des frère, étant encore assez jeune, était épuisé par toutes ces longueurs effectuées dans l'océan et sa fratrie se moqua gentiment de lui en le traitant fainéant. Bien sûr, le cadet l'avait bien prit, il était habitué que son aîné le traite de flemmard de temps à autre. Mais parfois, il devait avouer que son grand frère l'impressionnait, autant que par sa musculature, que par ses performances. Il était un modèle pour lui, bien qu'il nageait pas la même nage. Lui était plutôt doué pour le papillon tandis qu'il préférait le dos. D'ailleurs cela lui fit pensé qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'animal marin qui pourrait correspondre à son grand frère. Alors que ce dernier effectuait encore une longueur, il se mit sérieusement à réfléchir sur l'animal symbole qui pourrait bien aller avec son aîné.<p>

**« Hmmm… qu'est-ce qui pourrait symboliser Nii-chan… »**

Momotarô regardait avec attention tout les moindres faits et gestes qu'effectuait son grand frère mais aucun animal marin ne lui vint en tête pour l'instant. Il avait beau y réfléchir intensément, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un quelconque symbole à sa fratrie. Il était tellement en pleine réflexion qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que son grand frère était sortis de l'eau entre temps ; d'ailleurs ce dernier le rejoignit et s'agenouilla devant lui.

**« Hey Momotarô ! J'pourrai savoir pourquoi tu affiches cette tête de penseur ? » **

Les paroles du grand roux le ramenèrent vivement à la réalité et le vit entrain de le regarder avec un genre de fascination.

**« Pour rien Nii-chan ! Tu as fini, c'est bon ? »**

**« Ouais mais je trouve que tu n'as pas fait assez de longueurs, j'te signale que l'année prochaine tu rentre en première et que tu devras donner le maximum pour gagner cette fois »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Nii-chan ? » **

**« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est hors de question que ce soit Iwatobi qui gagne l'année prochaine, en tant qu'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de natation de Samezuka, je ne permettrai pas une autre défaite, c'est pour cela que je compte sur toi et ton talent pour décrocher la victoire ! »**

**« Hahaha ! Tu n'as pas à tant faire Nii-chan ! Avec Nitori-senpai comme capitaine, nous risquons fort de gagner cette année ! »**

**« Je l'espère bien ! Bon allez, trêve de bavardages, rentrons, je meurs de faim ! » **

Le petit roux acquiesça l'idée de son grand frère et se releva avec son aide avant de se mettre à marcher en direction de leur maison. Ils habitaient non loin de la plage mais il y avait quand même une bonne demi-heure de marche entre leur habitat et la mer ; de plus il habitait en hauteur et en plus des trente minutes de marche, ils avaient au moins (j'ai bien dit au moins) une bonne quarantaine de marches à remonter avant de crier victoire. Mais étant donné que tout ces « exercices » les musclaient, selon Seijurô, ce n'était pas trop gênant, enfin pour lui, Momotarô lui, se plaignait pratiquement tout le long du chemin. Ah là là, la jeunesse, ce n'est plus ce que c'était…

* * *

><p>Après ces trente et longues minutes de marche, les deux frères arrivèrent enfin à leur domicile. Il était tout à fait banal, une salle à manger qui servait de salon en même temps, une cuisine, une salle de bain, des toilettes et trois chambres à l'étage. La première chose que fit la fratrie fut de prendre une bonne douche (séparément hein ^^') et d'enfiler de nouveaux vêtements légers, étant donné la chaleur encore étouffante de cette journée d'été qui se terminait. Vint ensuite l'heure de manger, au menu, ce soir, sushi party ! Rien de mieux pour recharger les batteries ! Surtout ceux de Seijurô qui étaient super bons selon Momotarô. Ils mangèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs soient remplis au maximum et se posèrent devant un film, le temps de bien digérer leur dîner assez copieux. Durant le film, le plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher de demander :<p>

**« Dis Nii-chan ? »**

**« Hum ? »**

**« Tu crois que… qu'ils vont revenir quand… ? »**

**« Tu veux parler des parents ? »**

**« Ouais… »**

**« Je… j'en sais rien, pourquoi tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? »**

Momotarô entendit comme de la peine dans la voix de son grand frère et se posta devant lui pour constater qu'il affichait une moue déçue.

**« Nii-chan ? »**

**« Je sais… J'suis pas un grand frère modèle mais je fais de mon mieux pour combler l'absence des parents… »**

**« Mais… j'ai jamais dit le contraire ! »**

Le petit roux se rapprocha de son grand frère et lui décocha un sourire plutôt rassurant qui l'étonna.

**« Pour moi, tu es sans doute le grand frère le plus cool que j'ai eu, en même temps, tu es le seul que j'ai donc… mais, ne pense que tu es un mauvais frère, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux pour remplacer les parents et ça, je trouve que c'est super sympa, merci Nii-chan ! »**

**« C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour mon ptit frère ! **»

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il en avait l'habitude et eut le droit à une plainte de sa part.

**« Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça Nii-chan ?! Tu sais bien que j'aime pas ça ! »**

**« Je le sais bien ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je le fais ! »**

S'en suivit d'une gentille querelle où les deux frères n'arrêtaient pas de se chatouiller, de se battre et de se faire rire, délaissant alors leur film qu'ils étaient entrain de regarder. Personnellement, Seijurô appréciait ses moments où son frère et lui se taquinaient ; cela le rassurait car parfois, il avait l'impression que Momotarô ne l'appréciait pas alors qu'ils étaient frères. Il gardait ça pour lui mais cela le vexait de s'imaginer que son petit frère ne l'aimait pas. Il était sans doute la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. C'était peut être étrange de sa part de se faire autant de soucis pour la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa fratrie mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour avancer. Sans Momotarô, il ne savait pas si il pourrait continuer la natation ; savoir que son petit frère était derrière lui, le motivait plus que tout pour les compétitions. C'est pour cela qu'il avait besoin de savoir si il comptait pour lui également.

**« Momotarô ? »**

**« Ouais ? Un problème Nii-chan ? »**

Il voulut répondre mais pour une raison inconnue, les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge ; ce que Momo trouva étrange.

**« Nii-chan ? »**

**« Hein ? »**

**« Tu es bizarre tout à coup, tu voulais me dire quoi ? »**

Seijurô ne trouva plus ses mots… Il devait passer pour le roi des idiots devant son frère. Il n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'il pensait de lui. Pour être franche, il avait peur de sa réponse. Oui, le grand Seijurô Mikoshiba, ancien capitaine de l'équipe de natation de Samezuka Academy avait peur que son petit frère ne lui porte pas d'affection particulière. Il était vraiment effrayé et alors que l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus pesante, Momotarô lui sauta dessus et se remit à le chatouiller en espérant le faire réagir.

**« Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être comme ça Nii-chan…, le Seijurô que je connais est toujours joyeux et fait tout pour que tout le monde le soit aussi, il n'est jamais triste comme en ce moment, donc s'il-te-plaît Nii-chan, souris à nouveau ! »**

Les mots de son petit frère le toucha et pour lui faire plaisir, il lui sourit et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

**« Nii-chan ! J'ai pas dit que tu devais m'ébouriffer les cheveux ! »**

**« Je sais mais j'aime bien t'embêter ! »**

Et c'était reparti ! Seijurô était un peu plus rassuré qu'il y a un instant mais doutait toujours de la réponse de Momotarô. Mais pour le moment, il oublia ses inquiétudes et continua de taquiner sa fratrie jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare forfait.

Suite au forfait de Momo, qui vraiment, n'en pouvait plus des chatouilles de son frère, Seijurô jura bon de l'envoyer au lit ; il commençait à se faire tard, seulement, il savait que ça ne serait pas une mince affaire de le faire coucher, il n'était plus un gamin.

**« J'ai pas envie d'aller au lit ! C'est trop tôt ! »**

**« Tu es crevé, va te coucher, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça… »**

**« A faire qu… Hey ! »**

Momotarô n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa fratrie le souleva et le cala sur son épaule, tel un sac à patate ; ce qui bien sûr, ne lui plut pas beaucoup.

**« Nii-chan ! Lâche-moi »**

Seijurô sourit mais ne lâcha pas son petit frère pour autant. Il monta à l'étage et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il le déposa sur son lit, sans délicatesse.

**« Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas sommeil ! *baille* »**

**« Mais oui bien sûr, si tu crois que je vais te croire… »**

Nouveau bâillement de la part du plus jeune. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et avant même qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, il s'endormit devant le regard attendrit de son grand frère. Ce dernier rabattit le drap sur son corps et lui ébouriffa (encore) les cheveux avant de murmurer :

**« Dors bien Momo… »**

Il le regarda quelques instants et finit par sortir de sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il rejoignit le salon et rangea la vaisselle tout en écoutant partiellement le film qu'il avait commencé avec son frère. Par d'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à éteindre la télé et à se rendre lui aussi dans sa chambre ; nager un nombre incalculable de longueurs dans l'océan l'avait vraiment fatigué. Cependant, pour améliorer sa nage, il n'y avait pas mieux et si il faisait ça pendant toute les vacances, il sera sans doute prêt pour les prochaines compétitions qui l'attendaient l'année prochaine. Pour l'heure, il était temps pour lui de se coucher et de rejoindre le pays des songes ; il avait grandement besoin de repos et il espéra qu'il passerait une nuit calme…

* * *

><p>Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, une tempête se leva. L'orage grondait, la pluie tombait, le vent soufflait et Seijurô était entrain de faire un mauvais rêve. Oui c'était possible, tout le monde en faisait, même les plus courageux. Seulement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve et cela commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'il y avait, dans son rêve ou plutôt cauchemar, des personnes à qui il tenait beaucoup, amicalement comme familialement.<p>

* * *

><p><em>P.O.V Seijurô<em>

* * *

><p><em>J'étais seul, sur la plage. Il y avait une grosse tempête. Le ciel était noir, la pluie tombait en trombe, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et le vent soufflait en rafale. La mer était agitée comme pas possible. Les vagues étaient vraiment spectaculaires et s'écrasaient sur les rochers avec violence. Pour une raison que j'ignorai, j'avais l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Je regardai la mer se déchaîner et je crus voir quelqu'un entrain de nager dans cet enfer. Je me rapprochai du rivage et essayai de savoir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Il fallait vraiment être taré pour nager de ce temps dans l'océan. Mais alors que je pensais à tout sauf à <span>lui<span>, je crus entendre sa voix m'appeler et lorsque je regardai la mer avec plus d'attention, un grand stress me prit. Mon corps se mit à trembler, ma gorge se serra et tout mes muscles se contractèrent. Cette tignasse rousse que je venais de voir, je savais à qui elle appartenait, elle appartenait à… _

_**« NII-CHAN ! »**_

_Cette voix… c'était celle de… _

_**« MOMOTARÔ ! »**_

_C'était mon petit frère ! La personne à qui je tenais le plus était entrain de se noyer ! Sans me poser de questions, je me jetai à l'eau et commençai à nager vers lui. Enfin j'essayais… . J'avais l'impression que les vagues m'éloignaient de lui à chaque fois que j'avançais. Je stressais de plus en plus, rien que d'avoir l'idée que Momotarô pouvait se noyer n'importe quand. Si jamais cela arrivait vraiment je sais pas si j'arriverai à supporter cette épreuve. Le perdre lui… Non je ne pourrai pas supporter son absence. Mais alors que je continuais à nager, je ne le vit plus à la surface de l'eau. Une grande peur me prit et je stoppai ma course pour regarder de tout les côtés si je ne l'apercevais pas. _

_**« MOMOTARÔ ! OU-ES-TU ?! »**_

_Je commençais vraiment à paniquer mais alors que tout mes espoirs de le retrouver tombaient à l'eau, j'entendis une voix, mais… ce n'était pas celle de mon petit frère. _

_**« … SENPAI ! »**_

_J'eus du mal à savoir à qui appartenait cette voix mais alors que je me réengageai à nager, je vis au loin, des cheveux argentés, cela ne pouvait être que… _

_**« MIKOSHIBA-SENPAI ! »**_

_Nitori ! C'était Aiichirô ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui aussi ?! Ils s'étaient passés le mot ou quoi ?! Enfin bref, il fallait que je l'aide à tout prix ! Enfin j'essayerai… . Mais lorsque j'étais sur le point d'arriver à sa hauteur, une vague gigantesque se forma et s'écrasa sur nous… _

_Je me croyais mort. Pourtant, au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, je réussis à me réveiller sur la plage de départ. Le temps était toujours aussi menaçant et l'océan toujours aussi agité. Je ne compris rien. J'étais censé être mort, écrasé par une vague, comment se faisait-il que je sois toujours en vie ? C'était… incroyable. Même inconcevable. Mais alors que je me relevai, je crus voir une silhouette à côté de moi. Je me retournai et… non… non, ce… c'était… c'était pas possible… j'étais en plein cauchemar, c'était pas possible ! En voyant ça… ma gorge se serra, mon corps se remit à trembler et la peur s'emparait peu à peu de moi. Devant moi, se trouvait… le corps inerte de mon petit frère. Au début, je croyais que c'était mon imagination qui me faisait défaut mais j'avais beau me frotter les yeux et me convaincre que ce n'était qu'une illusion, le corps de Momotarô ne disparaissait pas. Pris de panique, je me rapprochai rapidement de lui et m'agenouillai à côté de lui. _

_« Mo-Momotarô ? »_

_Aucune réponse. Son corps était trempé et était vraiment trop tranquille pour moi. De plus, son teint était beaucoup plus clair qu'à l'origine. De plus en plus inquiet, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et tâtai son cou en espérant trouver un pouls. Seulement… je ne ressentis rien, même pas une légère pulsation. Mon petit frère était définitivement décédé. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine et les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux. Je me relevai à contre cœur et alors que je détournai le regard de son corps, je fus de nouveau pris par une vague de peur et d'horreur. Il n'y avait pas que Momo qui paraissait mort, le corps de tout les membres de l'équipe de natation de Samezuka reposaient également sur le sable. Je reconnus tout de suite Aiichirô et Rin ainsi que le petit nouveau de l'équipe, Sosuke ; je me mis à trembler de peur de manière incontrôlable, je n'en pouvais plus de voir tout ça, il fallait que cela cesse, tout de suite ! Bon sang mon vieux, réveille toi ! Réveille toi !_

* * *

><p><em>Fin P.O.V Seijurô<em>

* * *

><p>Dans le monde réel, au même moment, le grand roux se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et tremblait encore de peur après ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était la première fois que cela lui faisait autant d'effets à son réveil et alors qu'il essayait de se calmer, un violent coup de tonnerre éclata et le fit sursauter de nouveau. Il était vraiment effrayé et alors que le silence régnait depuis l'impact de foudre, la voix de Momotarô déchira soudainement le calme. Paniqué, Seijurô sauta vivement hors de son lit, sortit in extremis de sa chambre et rejoignit celle de sa fratrie. Il entra sans frapper et vint jusqu'à son petit frère qui tremblait de peur à cause de l'orage.<p>

**« Nii-Nii-chan… Je… J'ai pe-peu-peur… »**

Sans plus attendre, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embarqua avec lui pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. L'orage avait dû le réveiller et comme il savait qu'il avait peur de ça depuis toujours, il se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir dormir avec lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde au contraire, étant donné qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve de son côté l'incluant, cela le rassurait de l'avoir près de lui. Arrivés dans la chambre, les deux frères se mirent au lit, le plus grand serrant le plus petit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

**« Tu n'as à te coller autant à moi Nii-chan, je vais… »**

Momotarô ne put finir sa phrase qu'un nouvel éclair éclaira partiellement la pièce ; l'impact fut violent et il ne put s'empêcher de se coller encore plus à Seijurô, en tremblant. Pour essayer de le rassurer, il lui colla doucement la tête contre son torse et resserra son emprise sur son corps.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien tant je serai à tes côtés… »**

Il espéra que ses paroles le rassurent un peu plus et continua de le rassurer encore. Cependant, alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, il sentit quelque chose humidifier son torse et Momotarô trembler contre lui.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu pleurs ? »**

Oui, il pleurait. Pourquoi son petit frère pleurait-il ? Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Là, sur le coup, Seijurô ne savait pas quoi faire et alors qu'il allait de nouveau prendre la parole, sa fratrie le devança.

**« Je… je sais… ce que… ce que tu… tu dois penser… tu dois te… te dire que… que pleurer… c'est… c'est pas digne d'un… d'un athlète et que… qu'à tes yeux… je… je ne suis… qu'une… qu'une mauviette… mais… *renifle* désolé… je… je ne suis pas… comme… comme toi… . Tu… tu n'as peur de… de rien… et… » **

Momotarô s'interrompit dans sa phrase car il sentit le corps de son frère s'éloigner du sien ; dans le noir, il ne pouvait voir les traits de son visage mais il devina qu'il devait surpris par tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et on pouvait dire qu'il avait visé juste, Seijurô était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne su quoi répondre. La seule chose qu'il pu prononcer fut :

**« …, Non… »**

**« Huh ? »**

**« …, Pleurer… est une chose normale… tout le monde pleure… même les athlètes… j'ai l'impression que tu prends les athlètes pour des êtres sans émotions hors ce n'est pas le cas, lorsque tu gagnes une compétition par exemple, tu pleurs bien de joie parce que tu as remporté la victoire… être un athlète ne veut pas dire que tu es dépourvu d'émotions, au contraire, pleurer… c'est… c'est normal… »**

Il fit une pause ; il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en repensant à ce qu'il avait rêvé mais il était hors de question de pleurer devant son petit frère qui était déjà en larmes. C'était lui le grand frère et c'était à lui de le consoler. Seulement, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, risquait de lui faire verser quelques larmes.

**« Tu crois vraiment qu'à mes yeux tu n'es qu'une mauviette ? »**

**« Bah… oui pourq… »**

**« Idiot ! » **

Le ton de sa voix fit sursauter Momotarô qui sur le coup, resta bien à sa place. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son grand frère énervé et pour être franc, il devait avouer qu'il lui faisait un petit peu peur.

**« Comment peux-tu croire que moi, ton grand frère te prenne pour une mauviette ?! »**

**« Bah… je… j'ai peur… de… »**

**« De quoi ? De l'orage ?! »**

**« Ou-oui et… »**

**« Et alors ?! En quoi ça fait de toi une mauviette ?! Tu as le droit d'avoir peur ! Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose, même les plus courageux ! »**

**« Nii-chan… »**

**« Quoi ?! »**

**« Pour-pourquoi tu pleurs ? »**

Seijurô se tu et sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses joues. Il essuya ses joues et se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Le grand Seijurô Mikoshiba pleurait devant son petit frère. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir, il ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses larmes ou son visage déformé par la tristesse et la peur.

**« …, Tu… de quoi tu as peur toi… Nii-chan ? »**

Il s'attendait à cette question… Sans prévenir, il le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

**« Nii-Nii-chan ? Je peux pas… »**

**« …, Ma… ma plus grande peur… est… est de te perdre… en plus de tout nos amis… » **

**« Huh ? » **

**« Je… depuis un… un petit moment je fais toujours le même cauchemar et… tu es présent… ainsi que tout les gars de l'équipe de natation… vous… vous étiez entrain de vous noyez dans l'océan agité… et j'ai été incapable de… de vous sauver… puis… je vous ai… *****soupire* je vous ai tous vu sans vie sur la plage voilà ! »**

Momotarô sentit son frère le serrer davantage dans ses bras et comprenant bien sa peur, il le laissa faire et rendit même son étreinte.

**« Momo… je peux te demander quelque chose ? Franchement ? » **

**« Euh… oui quoi ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? Suis-je un bon frère à tes yeux ou l'inverse ? Est-ce que tu portes la même affection que j'ai envers toi ? Est-ce que… »**

**« Stop ! »**

Il se détacha légèrement de l'étreinte et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son grand frère.

**« Nii-chan… pourquoi tu doutes autant ? »**

**« Je… je sais pas… je… »**

**« Tu penses que je ne t'aime pas ? » **

**« …, Ouais… » **

**« Pfff… n'importe quoi… »**

**« Huh ? » **

**« Nii-chan, je vais être franc avec toi, tu es sans doute un des meilleur grand frère qui doit exister ! Pour moi, tu es très important aussi, je pense pas que j'arriverai à continuer la natation si tu viendrais à disparaître donc je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toute, je t'aime Seijurô, Nii-chan ! »**

Ses mots toucha le grand roux et pour remercier sa fratrie tant aimée, il l'étreignit une nouvelle fois, sachant que tout ses doutes venaient d'être effacés il y a quelques instants par son petit frère. Il ne lui aurait pas avouer mais il était vraiment rassuré maintenant et cela le rendait heureux de savoir que son affection était réciproque. Cependant, il sentit son petit frère bouger dans son étreinte et l'entendit murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible.

**« Nii-chan… j'étouffe ! »**

Mais au lieu de desserrer son étreinte, il resserra encore plus et se mit à ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit frère.

**« Non pas çaaa ! Laisse mes cheveux tranquille, ils t'ont rien fait ! »**

**« *Rigole* ne crois pas que je vais te laisser tranquille de sitôt ! »**

**« Si tu arrêtes pas, je te jure que je sortirai avec Gou-san sans me gêner ! »**

**« Tu oserais me faire ça ?! Je te rappelle que c'est moi que Gou-kun aime le plus ! »**

**« Nan c'est faux, c'est moi qu'elle aime le plus ! J'suis le plus mignon de nous deux ! »**

**« C'est moi le plus musclé ! »**

**« Et alors ?! »**

Leur dispute continua jusqu'à ce que la fatigue s'empare de leurs esprits et s'endormirent serrer l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout était redevenu normal chez les Mikoshiba…

* * *

><p>The End ~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :3 ! Alors vos avis sur cet OS imprévu ? Personnellement, je pense vraiment l'avoir loupé : vos impressions seront vraiment les bienvenues, je pense avoir pleins de mauvaises vues… no stress je vous en voudrais pas… en tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a quand même plus malgré que ce soit un imprévu dans le programme des OS ^^' je tiens quand même à dire que je voulais écrire sur eux deux, je les trouve vraiment trop mignons surtout quand il se dispute à propos de Gou (enfin Kou ^^') brefouilles, pour le prochain OS, je vous laisse décider, j'ai un SouMako sur le feu mais il manque la partie essentielle qui est le lemon donc ça sera pas pour tout de suite ^^' enfin voilà, je suis également désolée pour le retard occasionné (raisons persos) :/ j'espère avoir vos avis très rapidement, comme ça je saurai si cet OS était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée… **

**Voili voilou c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous dit à très vite pour un nouvel OS (yaoï au possible cette fois ^^) merci pour votre lecture !**

**Bissssouuuuusss **

**Sayonara :3**


	5. Annonce

Annonce de l'auteur :3

* * *

><p>Ohayo mina-san :3 ! J'ai comme qui dirait quelque chose à vous communiquer ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchit sur la question et je pense que ce recueil ne comprendra que trois couples principaux : SouRin, MakoHaru et ReiNagisa. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis rendu compte que certainscertaines n'aimaient pas certains couples que je proposais donc pour ne pas les embêter, je publierai ces One Shot à part. Bien sûr, je pense refaire quelques écrits sur la fratrie Mikoshiba, non yaoï bien sûr ^^' ! Puis je commencerai peut être à écrire sur le MomoTori si j'ai des demandeurs(euses) ^^ ! Voilà :3 Ah si j'oubliais, je vais aussi (peut être ^^') commencer un recueil de ce type avec Kuroko No Basket et je vais commencer à écrire des yaoï sur Shingeki No Kyojin, pour info j'ai un Jean/Marco sur le feu ^^ !

* * *

><p>Voili voilou c'est tout ce que je voulais vous communiquer ^^ je vous remercie d'avoir lu et je vous dit à très vite pour un nouvel OS, je vous laisse choisir le couple ;) comme d'hab' !<p>

Bisssouuus

Sayonara :3

* * *

><p>MitsukiDevil ^^<p> 


End file.
